


Far Away

by GomenTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Anal Sex, Crows, Fluff, Grooming, Kags is hot af, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, More tags once i get more frisky;), Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Rutting, Scenting, Slow Burn, Smut in future chapters, War, Wings, future smut, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomenTsukki/pseuds/GomenTsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone his whole life Kageyama Tobio walks the surface of the earth by himself. He seeks to find others like him, with the gorgeous black wings that sprout from his back. On one of his ventures near a forest he encounters a boy with an alluring scent, not only that, the boy has wings. Like him.</p><p>Tumblr: Star-Tsukki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic so try not to judge too hard ;)

His whole life he had blocked out others. To him they were irrelevant. He lived his life alone. Wandering the forest floors, and surfing through the open sky. Kageyama Tobio was a masterpiece from nature. His lanky lean body perfectly proportioned to the two large wings that sprawled from his back in a mix of inky blue hues. He had never encountered another like himself. In a way he was grateful but in another he didn't understand. Where had he come from? There had to be others. He couldn't be the only one. 

He often let his mind waltz off on its own while walking the forest floor. He didn't live anywhere in particular. He just sorta...traveled. A one man show except without the show. The odd time he would get a weird feeling in him. He felt alone. It stung in his chest and usually happened on distorted occasions. Random times. He didn't know what it was but he got these "urges". It made his skin crawl and he hated when it happened. It made him feel dirty. He hated not having control over his body. Its as if his biological clock had struck 12 and all the sudden decided to act up on its own sending him into a frenzied rut. Since Tobio had never encountered anyone like him all of his questions were left up to him to decide. Yeah he had seen the odd tribe off in the distance but it was always Neko's or lone Owls, nothing with inky black wings like him. 

Since he didn't have anyone holding him back he spent his life adventuring. Nesting in the high branches of pine trees over night and succumbing to his curiosity in the morning. He craved the crisp forest air against his wings as the sun peaked over the mountains, he craved the smell of fresh pine and meadow flowers. Life was a masterpiece in his eyes and he was its pawn. 

Whilst on a venture over a forest footed mountain Tobio encountered something weird. A trill. An odd trill. Yeah he had heard the trills from other beings but never one like this. The call was followed by others. A lot of others. He tucked his wings behind his back and quickly dashed to the foot of a large pine. This sound was new. A shiver wracked his body. He didn't know why. It wasn't a shiver out of scarceness. It was a shiver of instinct and before he knew it, he was responding with a trill that was surprisingly similar. After Kageyama had sounded his trill all the others stopped. That was when fear hit him. And it wasn't because the trills stopped. It was because instinct told him what was going to happen next. When his eyes glanced forward, there stood a boy. He was shorter the Kageyama with a head of orange hair. He had pale skin and a confused and slightly curious look on his face. Tobio raised his wings in alarm quivering them as a message to stay away. However, he really didn't want to. Instinct drove him closer. But before he could make a move the boy did. In a instant two black wings has spread out from behind the boys back. Kageyama made a confused and an alerted trill. He couldn't think straight. It was if a head rush had come upon him. This boy...was like him. 

Hinata hadn't seen this boy around before. He shouldn't have been curious. He should have reported back to the pack elder Daichi. But something stopped him. The black haired boy in front of him was gorgeous. Tall, thin, and at the same time muscular. But his wings were not very well groomed and that confused Hinata. Surely this gorgeous crow had a mate or at least someone willing to groom him. And wait, why was this crow alone. Upon seeing the warning Hinata spread his wings in a peace treaty. A few long minutes passed by before the other crow lowered his wings accepting the offer. Hinata made an excited peep slightly alarming the other boy. Hinata approached first. The raven haired boy backed up slightly with the invasion of personal space. He shortly caved in because the orange haired boy was giving off a smell. But it wasn't one he had ever smelt before. It was amazing. It smelt like the red fruits that flourished on the small bushes beside the creeks and streams he'd encountered. This boy smelt amazing. 

Tobio felt the weird feeling start uncoiling in his gut. It was telling him to "do things". Why now. The smaller orange boy continued to sniff and examine Kageyama. His squawks and coo's of curiosity piping up the feeling in Tobio. He needed to get out of there and fast, but almost as soon as the feeling started, it was halted when he made out another figure in the forest ahead. This figure was much larger then the orange boy. This figure was buff and beside him was a thin silver haired figure. Both their wings were out displaying aggressiveness. Kageyama's breathing halted when he looked above to see more of the winged figures in the trees above. He was cornered in. Ambushed. He had to think wisely. Maybe they were here for that boy and not him. No! That was worse! His instincts screamed at him to protect this boy. In a quick decisions he decided that was the case. He quickly tackled the boy to the ground as the other figures started moving towards him and covered the boy with his wings. He had to protect. The smaller boy squawked in surprise and in detest. Something hard hit kageyama on his head and his body flopped on top of Hinata unconsciously. 

When Tobio awoke it was because of the sudden pain spiking through his head. His eyes shot open quickly adjusting to the light as he looked around. He was somewhere foreign. In a place. A hut it looked like. He had seen people in distant villages in these but he hadn't dare to approach them. His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a figure. This was the silver haired one behind the buff looking figure from earlier. Not knowing what to do or if he would be attacked again, he relied on instincts to puff his wings up to look bigger releasing a threatning trill. The smaller silver haired boy bowed his head in submission and let his wings fall as if to say sorry. Kageyama stopped his aggressive behavior and let the silver boy approach him. He sat Kageyama down on the bed and reached for his wings. No. He was going to do something bad to them he just knew it. He opened them widely and flapped viciously to get the silver haired boy away.  

Suga on the other hand was getting angry with the raven. He ran a hand through his silver hair and released a loud trill. He wasn't going to be able to communicate with him unless he was sealed to the pack. Right now all he could do was trill and squawk. Once sealed in a crow pack he would be able to understand the language they spoke in.  It was a curse but a good one at that. Every crow tribe had them. Suga noticed that Kageyama did not have a seal from another pack. He must have been alone his whole life, possibly shunned out or lost at a young age. He probably didn't know any way of communication was possible. Suga let out a loud call to summon Daichi, the pack leader, and his mate. Daichi arrived in seconds startling the raven quite a bit.

"Are you alright my love?" he asked Suga. "Yes, but i'm afraid this boy is extremely stubborn. My guess is, he has never been in a pack and has never come across his kind before judging by his confusion and constant hesitating behavior." Suga replied sternly.

"Suga are you saying we should seal him to our pack?"  Daichi spat in disbelief.

"its the only way we can find out more about him, he isnt bad he just got startled and he also protected Hinata from us." Suga beamed. "He protected Hinata from us. Hinata is in our pack. He didn't need to" they bickered.

"Daichi! At least we know he's strong. A very valuable member to add to our pack if I might add. And it might give a little hope for little ol'hopeless Hinata" Suga winked.

"Fine, bring him to the canopy center." Daichi said before running off. 

"on it!" suga squawked. 

Kageyama could only stare at the two bickering in front of him. It was really confusing. They were communicating? How? He could only stare and attempt to make out the language but was getting no where doing so. After a short moment the bickering stopped as the dominant crow flew out of the doorway. The grey crow got up quickly and ushered Kageyama out of the confinements of the house. Once outside the cold mountain air hit him. He let a shiver wrack through him before inhaling the deep scent. It screamed "home" . 

Suga grabbed kageyama and pulled him to the edge of the porch. However this wasn't a porch. This was a balcony. To a hut far off the ground. Although he could fly he still stuttered back alarmed that he was up this high without the hut collapsing to the ground below. Suga squeezed his arm reassuringly and Tobio caught the scent of a very warm and comforting smell. He trusted this odd silver boy.

Suga jumped off the balcony. It was the first Tobio had seen this boy's wings fully spread out. They were ink black like his but with silver downy that lined the inner wing that attached to his back. It looked soft. That struck a light in his head. The small orange boy had that same downy. But the broader man Suga was talking to earlier didn't and neither did Kageyama. He cocked his head in confusion but was quickly distracted by Suga's yelp to follow. Tobio jumped and spread his wings. It felt amazing. The cold air easing through his feathers. He watched as Suga glided effortlessly. He looked around to see some eyes poking out from other huts in the trees connected by wooden bridges. As hard as he tried to glide like the silver haired boy he couldn't. His wings couldn't move like that.  Suga swooped down into a large canopy in the trees that seemed to be the center of the huts.  He gulped and followed in into the building


	2. Sealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the pack finally accept Kageyama? Hinata sure does ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to heat up my friends ;)

The crowd in front of him was a blur. His heart was beating out of his chest for all he cared. As Kageyama's eyes skimmed the countless eyes on him all around, he started growing just the slightest antsy. What were they going to do to him. Kill him? No, that's morbid, they seemed nice. Right?

A sudden hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts as he turned to see the silver crow. Something about this silver haired boy was calming. From the soft brown eyes to his round features. He wasn't drawn to this boy like he was to the Orange haired boy, but this boy made him feel something he had never before. All those years of wandering the forest and he felt as though this was what he was seeking this whole time. Speaking of the Orange haired boy, where was he? He smelt him on the silver boy and it wasn't a distressed scent, could he possibly be part of this group of crows? 

“Lets start” Daichi said, Suga nodded. Daichi turned to face the countless crows whose eyes had fixed on the striking raven in front of them. There were mixed reactions about Tobio from the looks on their faces. They really had no clue why this odd crow was in front of them, and why Daichi had called them all here. The last time they were all in the main canopy was from a few years ago when two new members were sealed to the pack. Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi. A few stray conversations were being held so Daichi lifted his wings and let out a low trill that had everyone quieted in seconds. 

“Thank you. We haven't had a newcomer in a while but that may change soon. From the looks of it the crow in front of you all has stumbled upon us with no seal or any scent from any other crows on him. This makes us believe he has been alone the majority of his life, or, possibly his whole life” Daichi frowned. “I am determined to change that though, as some of you witnessed yesterday he protected Hinata when he sensed danger, he also didn't attack Hinata and let him come closer.” Daichi was abruptly interrupted by a bald crow perched on the side of one of the beams that held up the roof. “He didn't need to protect Hinata from us, the stupid kid protected our own pack member from us” he snickered. “Yes but the point is, he did” Daichi replied, getting a warm smile from Suga. “All questions aside, I would like to add this boy to the pack, once sealed he will be able to communicate with us and we will be able to uncover more about him, if he chooses to break the seal later on, so be it, but if we want to help him in anyway we must come together to seal him.” Daichi's gaze held sternly over the crowd his wings were fully spread out and the growl he was releasing from his throat was feral. The pack was silent with no objections, no one was willing to face the wrath of the pack leader today. “we will begin the seal tonight” He said before the pack was dismissed.

“WAAAAIIIIT!” a voice boomed. Daichi whipped around on his heel and Kageyama lifted his wings in a defensive matter. His wings were instantly lowered when he saw him. The boy. The pale skinned sweet smelling boy. His cheeks bore a light blush and his orange hair was windswept from flying. His wings were puffed up and Kageyama had to swallow a knot in his throat before he could continue to stare in awe. When the boy smiled at him his heart sank, his lungs tightened, and he broke out into a nervous sweat. Why was he like this, what was this feeling. Tobio tried to usher it to the back of his mind but when the boy opened his puffy pink lips to talk again the feelings flooded back. He was snapped out of his daze when the brunette leader started talking again. Although he couldn't pick up the words, he got a good sense of why the boy looked so sexy like that. Wait what? Did he really just think that? He shook his head and forced his thoughts away, they were getting hard to control. 

“I'm sorry Daichi! I was hunting a rabbit but it went down a hole so I waited for it to come back out but it never did I then I forgot that you had called this meeting and, and...” “Its fine, but please make it next time Hinata, things like this are considered very important especially considering we are going to have a new pack member by tonight.” Daichi said winking. Hinata blushed and let his eyes meet the ravens. Man that raven was gorgeous. He realized they had been staring and quickly dropped eye contact letting the blush grow brighter on his face. 

Kageyama noticed Hinata was looking at him and didn't know what to do. Why was this boy so adorable. He felt this urge to capture his lips in his own. He wanted to hold the boy, wrap him up in his wings and rub his scent all over him. Before he knew it heat was pooling in his gut and he quickly dropped his gaze and turned around. He had to hide the blush before he turned back around. He had to hide a lot more then just his blush thought.

Cold water laced over his back as he stood their shivering. Why was this the only way he could make those 'feelings' go away. The raven probably would never feel like this around him. He probably saw him as some short useless late ginger. Hinata frowned and let his head rest on a rock on the side of the waterfall. When he first saw the raven something snapped in him. He craved him, his scent was so unique, like rich musk and fresh maple, like the earth after a storm, like pure testosterone. Another shiver racked his body but it wasn't because of the water anymore. Now his skin was burning against the cold water. It was because of him. The mysterious crow. He turned to let his wings drape under the water and groaned when the cold water met a deep gash under the row of feathers at the top of his wing. 

He wasn't late because of a rabbit. He was late because of what the raven did to him. When flying by the hut late last night, he caught wind of his scent and accidentally crashed into a tree branch cutting his wing open. Luckily Daichi and the others didn't notice. He took longer getting to the canopy because he slept in. He was up extremely late dealing with his wound, and other 'things'. That raven did things to him. Seeing him today was tough. It felt like his gaze was piercing thought Hinata, like he knew everything. This raven was something special and in more then one way. 

After Hinata had stepped out of the waterfall he walked back to the camp. Their pack was extremely lucky with its destination and architecture. They were at the foot of a mountain in a forest with extremely tall trees. Perfect for hosting a pack. No other crow packs were nearby so they never had to worry about infiltrators or stealing. Crows could be quite the sneaky thieves. Their nests were strung high up in the trees connected by a series of wooden rope bridges. Each member had their own hut however, more mates had been moving in together so the number of vacant huts were increasing. They were blessed with two skillful medical crows too. Yachi Hitoka, and Shimizu Kiyoko. Hinata felt blessed but always unlucky because almost everyone in the pack had mates and there weren't any other crows any near their location. He always worried that he would be mate-less, that was until the raven showed up. No, there was no way he would ever want Hinata as a mate he thought. Hinata blinked the thoughts away as a loud trill signaling the sealing was released. He sucked in a big breath lifting his damaged wing into the air before flying off to the canopy. 

The pain hurt, it really did, but it was swallowed easily when he smelt 'him'. He let a small smile tug at his lips and his flying speed grew. If it meant getting to see the gorgeous god sent angel, he would endure any of the earth's more gruesome pain for him. Even if it never worked out. He craved the masculine smell. His roughed up wings and sharp features. For once in Hinata's life he felt a connection. One that no one could ever fill. The canopy came into view. His wings dipped and he winced a little as a torrent of wind brushed through his soft feathers into the wound. His feet planted on the wooden planks below and he walked into the canopy. “Hinata!' Suga chirped once he entered. “we are going to need you to do the last seal.” he said happily. Hinata forced a smile on his face. “Great!” he said.  
No, it wasn't great. He was going to be the last to scent him! Seals were formed when all the members of the pack rubbed their scents into the newcomer. They used their wrist glands for it. But no, not Hinata, the last person to initiate the seal had to use their necks, something very intimate, they often asked un-mated crows to do it because it's an act so intimate, it would be unfair for mated couples to be forced to do it. The neck gland was more sensitive and he had to rub his neck together with the raven. His legs shook and he felt sick to his stomach. Yeah, he really wanted to touch the raven but not like this. How was he going to fight back the feelings. This was not good. 

Kageyama was overwhelmed to say the least. He had no clue what was going on. Why these people were rubbing their scents on his wrists or why this seemed normal. He should have been freaked out. But his instincts screamed more. He felt warm. His body was reacting weird. The more people that scented him, the more at home he felt. The line of crows was getting shorter and he didn't see the orange boy. He could smell him but not see him and he started to get a little worried. Where was he? Was he going to do this too? 

It wasn't until the last person was scent marking him until he realized that that wasn't the last person. There was a small boy behind him. His heart fluttered when his eyes met the orange haired boy. He stepped closer and stared up at Kageyama. He was adorable. His small raspberry lips pulled together in a pout. His cheeks dusted a light pink. His big round eyes gleaming up at him. He couldn't stop staring and, oh god, he was touching his neck. His eyes looked around frantically. Why wasn't he grabbing his wrist like the others. Oh god, hes getting awful close to his gland. The boys hand snaked around Tobio's neck and pulled him down. His thumb rubbed against his neck gland and Kageyama let out an embarrassing sound. Like a mix between a moan and a growl. His face was bright red, his heart was ready to burst out of his chest and shit his neck was touching his. Euphoria flooded his body. He went weak in the knees. He had never ever been touched like this. He couldn't even make himself feel like this, but with this boy... everything was 100% more sensitive. 

Hinata wanted to pass out, he almost did. The sensations hit him like a brick. The musky smell flooded the air around him making it hard to breath. Instinct was screaming at him to show submission. He wanted the raven. Badly. His stomach was in knots and, oh god, he was purring. Hinata had never purred before. Not even when being groomed by the others. He realized that their movements were getting frantic. Hinata was practically rubbing his whole body against the raven let alone his neck. He quickly pulled back interrupting the mingling scents only to see the raven completely flustered.

“Hinata Shouyou” He introduced. The seal was over that meant the raven could understand him and hopefully communicate back. “Kageyama Tobio” the raven said back surprised. Shit, his voice was deep, like caramel. Hinata could only stare. The whole pack was standing with blank expressions. What had just happened?

“Welcome home” Hinata said quietly before turning around and booking it out the canopy door leaving a flustered and extremely confused Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of writers block, re-wrote this chapter a few times and finally settled down with it. Next chapter will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, i may have made this chapter longer then intended. I was getting really deep into it and it was so hard to stop writing.

Suga blinked. “Well that was eventful”. Tsukishima, the blonde crow just snickered “No Suga, that was typical”. 

“I'm really sorry about that, I should have asked someone different to do it. Especially because your both touched starved when it comes to that particular gland” Daichi patted Kageyama gently on the back “I didn't expect you both to act that way but none of you can be blamed” he said reassuringly.

“On a happier note...” Suga piped in “whats it like to finally understand!? Its always exciting the first few days of sealing with a new pack”. 

Kageyama was still in shock from the event that happened just moments before. His face was still flush and his lower region was strongly disagreeing with letting the boy dart off. “Yeah, its interesting” He responded. He didn't know how to respond. He just 'understood now'. It was something so mysterious that he couldn't really explain it. He understood every sound his new pack made. It was a lot to take in considering he'd never been able to communicate with anyone let alone people of his kind. Excitement rushed through his body and it made him want to scream. A warm feeling bubbled in his chest, he was genuinely happy. Probably the happiest he'd ever been in his life. “Interesting was an understatement, Suga, Daichi, thank you. I'm thrilled” Kageyama corrected, letting a small smile pull at his lips. 

A short boy tugged at Kageyama's wing, he had black hair that stuck up straight and a small yellow patch of hair that fell over his forehead. He smelt like lavender. Not a scent that Kageyama favored but it was tolerable. 

“I'm Nishinoya Yuu! Nice to meet you. You can just call me Noya” the boy gleamed. He looked younger then Kageyama. “and just a heads up, I'm older then you” the boy winked. Kageyama grimaced. “Hey hey, lets not get off on the wrong foot now, I'm here to show you to your new hut.” oh, that made sense. The small boy grabbed Kageyama's arm and pulled him out of the grand canopy.

“Its a little bit of a flight from the main canopy but you have more privacy, if you want to move closer once you get use to everyone we can clear out a hut closer but I think you'll like your location” Noya said with a wink before opening his wings. Noya's wings were like Hinata's and Suga's. They were black with fluffy yellow downy where the wing met his back. Kageyama was still a little confused towards crow dynamics but he was smart enough to recognize that he was not the same as Noya and the other fluffy crows. 

Noya took off with a running start an spread his wings taking off up and over the trees. He was a fast little bugger. Kageyama opened his wings and jumped after him. Noya had nothing on Kageyama's massive wings. 

Kageyama also noticed another correlation to this pack. All the crows he'd seen today had beautifully intact wings. Gleaming and glossy with all the feathers straight. Kageyama didn't know how they did it. Whenever he tried to groom his wings he couldn't end up reaching them with the awkward angle...maybe all these crows were just super flexible. 

“Here we are!” Noya yelled against the wind. His wings dipped down and landed on the hut. It was about a 5 minute fly from the canopy. It really wasn't too bad. He could get there in 2 if he pushed it. 

They landed on the vacant lot and Kageyama walked in. a nice nest of straw and blankets was off to the side. A small kitchen was located to the other side with a small fire place in the middle and a table with chairs. It wasn't a massive space but it definitely was nice. Nicest thing he'd ever got to sleep in. He usually settled for breaking his back every night trying to sleep on a stray branch. “Thanks” he said before Noya flew off. 

He opened his wings and gave them a good stretch before folding them tightly to his back so he wouldn't whack anything in the hut. The nest was scentless. A perfect canvas to claim his own. He grabbed the blankets and started rubbing his scent onto them. Better he thought. 

He waddled over to the small kitchen that consisted of some nice wood cabinets and a reasonably sized counter. The table had two chairs and the fire was a wood stove that was burning nicely against the wall between the kitchen and his nest. He smiled and inhaled his scent mixing with the burning wood. He was considering going and catching his own food but remembered that Daichi was throwing a feast in his honor. 

The dinner wasn't until sundown. A little sleep wouldn't hurt.

He crawled into the nest and settled down pulling a thin flannel blanket over him. He almost fell asleep immediately, drifting softly to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Tobio was awoken abruptly when something pulled at his arm. He shot up and his eyes darted around the room locking on Hinata. 

Shit. Sleepy Kageyama was fucking hot. Bedroom eyes squinting to adjust to the embers still lighting the fire gently. His hair ruffled from sleep and his lips red and puffy from sleeping with his arm crooked in front of his face. Hinata just stared. A light blush painted Kageyama's face and his eyes darted down.

“OH! Erm, I'm really sorry for waking you up...but, uh, I have to-” 

“Its ok” Kageyama quickly interrupted.

“Oh, yeah. The dinner starts in an hour, at sundown and I thought I'd warn you.” He said blushing and twiddling his thumbs. “Thanks” he responded quickly stepping up to get out of his warm nest. 

Kageyama walked past Hinata and started pocking at the fire with a metal rod. He needed more logs. He decided he'd go look for a few sticks to at least tie the fire over for a little longer. He completely ignored Hinata and walked right out the door. 

“Listen Kageyama, I'm sorry...” Hinata said as he grabbed Kageyama's wrist. 

“Its fine, I understand. Just don't take it as anything. It was just a one time thing”. Damn, for some reason Tobio's words stung hard. It made it hard for Hinata to swallow the knot in his throat. He was already embarrassed enough for that 'incident' happening let alone having to initiate the apology, and now Kageyama was just being a dick about it. 

“Whatever” Hinata retorted watching as Kageyama suddenly jumped off the porch swirling down to the ground. Where was he going? He had another hour before dinner? He peeked out from above the porch and watched as Kageyama struggled to make a sharp turn and ended up tripping on his landing. Maybe if his wings were groomed he'd be able to make those turns. “Bakageyama” he snickered.

But then something struck him. He couldn't be groomed, he had no one to do it. Hah he had a brilliant idea. 

When Kageyama returned a few moments later with some small branches for his fire Hinata made his move. 

“Y'know, Tobio, If you'd let someone groom your wings you'd be able to make those turns and lands nicely” 

“Is that so” He responded, a hint of disbelief in his voice. 

“Well how do you suppose everyone else does it. They all have mates to help groom their wings.” 

“Well what about you? You don't have a mate Hinata?” That smart bastard. “Yeah, well, I have people who help me!” Hinata snapped. “Good for you” Kageyama snorted. Hinata could hear a little bit of playfulness in his voice so he continued his friendly bickering. “Hmm, I guess I could help you groom yours, besides its rude to show up to the dinner with gross wings”.

“First, my wings aren't gross, second, don't call be Tobio, third, fine”. Hinata's face lit up as Kageyama sat down on his nest. Hinata followed, plopping himself behind Kageyama. The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming scent coming from his bed. He must have scented it. It made Hinata just a little antsy because it smelt sooooooo good. 

“Here goes” He said.

He lightly lobbed his spit on his hand before running them though Kageyama's silky feathers. They were so silky and long. “What the hell Dumbass! Why did you spit!” he yelled. “Relax! That's how grooming happens, the saliva we produce has cleaning agents that get in deeper and penetrate feather growth better then water.” “Whatever” Kageyama snorted. “Just...continue...ItFeltGood” 

“Hmm? What, say that again, don't mumble this time” “itfeltalright” Hinata's eyes narrowed. “Kageyama I know what you said” he giggled letting a smirk pull hastily at his lips. “Just, shut up and groom”. He snapped. Hinata let out a small chuckle before continuing. 

Hinata's hands worked skillfully through Tobio's feathers making sure to massage them too. God the smell he was giving off was so relaxing. He almost started purring for Kageyama. He fixed the loose feathers and tucked them back into place. He raked out the loose feathers. His hands slowly got closer to where Kageyama's wings met his back. He knew everyone was sensitive there. Usually with friendly grooming you wouldn't go anywhere near that area, but when Hinata stopped Kageyama let out a growl.

“Continue?” He squeaked. “Yes” Kageyama responded. Shit he probably didn't know he'd be sensitive there. He moved his hands down to the start of the wings and lightly massaged. “ahhh..uh-fuck” Kageyama moaned. Wait, what! Holy shit he just moaned. 

Tobio's hands shot up to his mouth. Did he really just make that noise?! His face grew bright red. Whatever that boy just did was fucking hot. He had no clue his wings were that sensitive. “Shit, Hinata, i'm sorry” He yelled quickly pulling his wings away from Hinata's wandering hands and stood up. 

“N-no! Its my fault, I should have warned you! Usually only mates do that stuff” he said quietly looking down to hide the blush on his face. 

Kageyama's eyes narrowed in on Hinata's wings. They weren't as pretty as normal. He almost looked slightly stressed. Maybe hiding something?

“Hinata...why are your wings not very groomed? I thought someone did that for you”

“ERM...well, part of the deal was that, uhm, you would groom mine too. Suga use to but ever since Daichi moved in with him I stopped going over so it wouldn't be awkward. 

Oh, that made sense. “ok, ill do it” Kageyama said sitting behind Hinata. “Really!!? Um, ah.. I mean, really?” “Sure, got to get that experience”.

Kageyama spit on his hand and slowly worked them through Hinata's wings being careful to avoid the soft downy where he knew it would be sensitive. Kageyama was sitting so close to Hinata he could feel his breaths on his neck and it made his hair stand on end. He tried to mask his eagerness in his scent but it was hard when he was massaging all the right places. 

Tobio's hands skimmed over the wound Hinata had and he winced. “Oh! Sorry, dumbass you should have told me you were hurt.” 

Hinata totally avoided the question of how he got the wound. Luckily he didn't have to explain that it was because Kageyama.

“Sorry...Um, your, uh, spit has healing properties, so if you, uhh, lick the wound it will heal. I cant heal myself” Hinata said nervously. Kageyama's face went from 0 to 100 real quick. He had to lick the wound!? He wasn't grossed out, no, not once bit, in fact, his instincts were screaming at him to do just that. It was when Hinata started panting softly that Kageyama found it hard to continue. 

Once he had cleaned out the wound he continued working through Hinata's wings. “Erm, do you want me to clean the downy, or no?” 

“Well, I would like that” Hinata responded, still slightly dazed from Kageyama's tongue on him. “Uh ok, just don't make any of those stupid sounds Dumbass Hinata” Hinata nodded and Kageyama snaked his hands in the ultra plush feathers.

It was like dipping his hands in satin silk and clouds. The puffy feathers were adorable and the sounds Kageyama was milking out of him were enough to ignite the fire in his stomach. The fire of desire. 

He stopped massaging the puffy down feathers and Hinata whined. He fucking whined. Shit this kid was cute, although he would never admit it out loud. “Hinata, why do some of us have different wings?”

He was really curious towards the anatomy and decided on not continuing until he got some answers. Why did some crows have downy and others not, why some with big wings and some small. Why did some smell so sweet and others so masculine? He wouldn't be asking at an awkward time but curiosity got the best of him and he was pried away from Suga and Daichi by Noya before he could get some answers. Come to think of it, no on really knew anything about himself still. Well, he didn't really know where he came from or why he never had a family, but perhaps telling others would help his understanding of what might have happened. Although this was not the time and place to talk about this so he stuck with his original question.

oh,oh! Hinata couldn't blame Kageyama for that question. The crow anatomy was probably never explained to the boy since he'd never seen his own.

“Erm, well. Uh, as you probably noticed, some crows have downy and others not. That's because of the hierarchy. Crows with the colorful downy feathers typically smell sweeter and are actually capable of getting pregnant and producing pups. For males we still have male genitalia but our semen is infertile.” 

“Crows with no downy and larger wings smell more alluring and are capable of impregnating. They also go through something called a rut. Ruts make you kinda go on a rampage and you don't think straight. They also make you kinda um, really horny, and the pheromones they give off effect crows like me.” The heat radiating off Hinata was enough to know to drop the topic.

“so you're capable of being impregnated by someone of my standing?” Kageyama asked completely oblivious to the awkwardness seeded in the question,

“Yes” Hinata responded quietly.

That made a lot more sense to Kageyama. This was that feeling he typically felt once a month. Forcing him to 'do things' and loose control. Speaking of which he started feeling the symptoms of an impending one after meeting Hinata. Damn that boy. It must be possible for these crows to trigger ruts as well. He mentally cursed. He'd need to be careful until his rut came, to make sure he didn't pull Hinata into his whirlpool of pheromones. 

“WELL! I think that's all the grooming I need.” Kageyama nodded and stood up brushing himself off of the feathers Hinata had shed. 

“The feast is going to start soon” 

“Yeah”

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Hinata yelled before darting out of the hut and into the sky. 

“No fair! Dumbass, you got a head start”. But perhaps Hinata was just trying to lure Tobio out and to try his new wings. Kageyama took off after feeling almost weightless in the air. His wings felt amazing, he'd never been able to fly this smoothly before. He felt like he was cutting the wind like butter, no resistance. Hinata gave a squeal of satisfaction seeing his mate appreciate his grooming job. Wait, he just mentally called him mate. No, not now. He mentally face palmed himself and forced the mere existence of that thought into the depths of his mind. 

The fly to the main canopy was short considering they were racing. Kageyama ended up winning. Curse him and his large wings. 

Kageyama was situated with Daichi and a few other crows at a table set up across the room from Hinata. 

Hinata on the complete other side with Noya and Asahi. The rest of the crows flooded through and eventually the feast of chicken and delicious meats and greens began.

Noya glanced sideways at Hinata and noticed his continuous staring at Kageyama. 

“Gosh you reek of anger and testosterone” Tsukishima snorted from across Hinata.

“Tsukki! Be nice! At least he doesn't reek of salt. Not saying I don't mind it” Yamaguchi smirked earning a flustered blush from Tsukishima. Although he acted tough, Tsukishima was a big softy for the freckled boy beside him.

“Yeah jeez Hinata, did you sleep with him or something, like I knew something was up when you sealed him but I didn't think it'd progress this fast” Noya teased.

“Nooo! Its not like that I promise. I went over to apologize and we ended up grooming each other. He scented his bed and that's where we were sitting so I kind of reek of him now.” Hinata said a little too loudly earning a stabbing glance from Kageyama.

The table Hinata was situated at started laughing and he blushed. Damn his overpowering scent.

After the dinner Kageyama left quickly. A storm was brewing in the sky and he didn't want to ruin his nicely groomed wings. He mentally thanked Hinata. He may have said some rude things earlier but Kageyama didn't mean them. He felt something around Hinata and he was scared of it. Hinata made him feel weak. His scent luring him in. It was so tiring keeping down his feelings for the boy, too scared of being rejected. Hinata probably though her was some loner who was uncultured and didn't know anything about his kind.

He put some more logs in the fire and settled down on his nest, cleaning it out of the feathers and dumping them into his garbage. He sniffed into the nest intently seeking out the faint smell of Hinata as he curled up under the blankets. He was pretty exhausted from everything and eating so he decided to get some well needed sleep. The fire was lightly crackling and the sound of rain off his roof lulled him to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
The embers had long burned out and the storm had come full blow. Wicked cracks of lighting fanning across the night sky illuminating the murky black clouds. Loud thunder rattling the trees and heavy rain painting the windows of the huts. Kageyama slept soundly, typically being a heavy sleeper unless he sensed something, and In this instance he did. He wasn't alone.

His eyes gradually opened as he attempted to adjust to the darkness. Something was very very wrong. The storm raging outside was only one of the bad things. He heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like crying. It stood out from the patter of the rain and the thunder. An overwhelming smell filled his hut and it even scared him. He instantly felt the urge to protect. Was there anything even there? 

He sat up puffing his wings up to seem a little scarier in case it was an intruder. He saw nothing until he caught something move at the corner of the room. Two orange gleaming eyes staring at him. His wings drawled out and he jumped out of bed. Before he could make a move, it spoke. 

*hic * “Kage-yama” * hic *. Just then lighting flickered through the sky temporarily illuminating the room. What he saw made his heart sink. A small shivering figure. Soaked to the bone. Eyes filled with tears. Wings wrapped tightly around him in a fray. Sweet smell gone sour and sad. That's when realization hit him. 

Fuck, it was Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come


	4. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will be interesting...

Fuck, It was Hinata.

He didn't ask, even if it pained him so hard not to. His lips didn't budge. Kageyama walked over to the sobbing boy and embraced him. Hinata's sobs turned louder and Kageyama hugged tighter. It hurt him so badly to see the boy like this. The scent was so distressed it was starting to make Kageyama distressed. He felt like he was failing and it stung. He crooned for the boy. His large silky wings wrapping around the shivering ball. Hinata was soaked, he must have walked here from his hut across the tree village since the wind was too strong to fly in. that's a 15 minute walk in the rain across un-sturdy rope bridges. If he fell...Kageyama closed his eyes and picked up the boy. He was wet. He went to the cabinets in the kitchen and was lucky to find a towel that he could dry the boy off with. He padded the boys hair and rubbed the water off his pale skin. He took off Hinata's clothes leaving him in just his underwear as he started a small fire and laid out the clothes in front to dry. He stripped himself of his own shirt and slipped it over Hinata's head. Kageyama didn't have any other clothes because it was all he was supplied with until he was fitted for more. His shirt was big enough on the boy that it looked like a nightgown. His instincts were tearing at him to protect. He was in that constant mind set now, all things that could have been sexual about his actions towards the boy were erased and were all means of comforting.

He carefully swooned the boy in his wings and sat in front of the fire petting the boys wings and hair to dry them. He wordlessly groomed the boy until the sobbing slowly disappeared. He looked down to see the boy's large orange eyes staring up at him. His cheeks still damp from crying.

Once dry enough he carried Hinata to his nest and laid down with the small boy. He laid on his side tucking Hinata face first into his chest wrapping his wings around him and pulling the blankets up to cover them both. The fire was almost dead and the cold was starting to seep back through the crack in the door. He slowly pulled him tighter to his chest and Hinata nuzzled in. He. fucking. nuzzled. A small purr escaped the now content boy's mouth and Kageyama smiled. Purring only happened when a crow felt very comforted or loved. Rarely did a crow purr, and now Hinata was purring, it was refreshing and put an ease to Kageyama's burning instincts. He felt almost proud that he comforted the boy this well. He wasn't completely sated though because he was still worried why the boy was upset in the first place. He decided now was not a good time to ask. 

He glanced down to see the boys pale hands resting against Kageyama's bare chest, slowly dipping in the crevices of his abs and tracing small patterns. He lowered his head to nuzzle the boy's wet smelling hair. He released a soothing scent, scenting the boy. He could see the boys eyes growing heavier as the storm became white noise, finally succumbing to sleep. Kageyama closed his eyes and joined him in sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~  
The scene in front of them was suspicious. Daichi didn't like it. His newly sealed pack member half naked in bed with Hinata of whom was wearing his shirt. Daichi swore that if Kageyama did anything to that boy he would never forgive him. Suga on the other hand was smiling. “Too freaking cute” he said. “Yeah, until we find out newbie did something to him” Daichi grimaced. They were about to leave when they heard a low growl echo through the room.

Kageyama was not happy when he woke up. He was still in protective mode and after having a long night he was still very tired. His sleep blurred eyes scanned the room landing on the door seeing two figures he couldn't quite make out. He grabbed Hinata tightly careful not to wake the sleeping boy and released a low growl. 'Stay.Away' it sounded. His eyes cleared up and he realized the two figures were Daichi and Suga. Daichi had wrapped his wings around Suga, and Suga lightly bared his neck. Shit. He just used his authority growl against Suga, Daichi's mate. Daichi did NOT look happy. Suga on the other hand quickly apologized and they left rather quick. Leaving a protective Tobio with his guest.

“mmmphhh- Kageyama”. Kageyama glared down to see the boy being squished against his chest. He quickly released his grip and the boy took in a large gasp of air.

“Shit, sorry” he said rubbing his head. 

“No, I'm sorry Kageyama, I just couldn't do it. I tried to be strong but I was...scared” Hinata's eyes welled with tears again and Kageyama quickly nuzzled the boy's head. “I tried I really did, I would have gone to Suga like I usually do but Daichi lives with him now, you were the only other one I trusted that wouldn't laugh at me”. 

Usually? Does that mean whatever it was it happened often?  
“Its OK, you just scared me is all, I was worried sick”. Hinata looked down, guilt painting his face. His face expression changed to a harsh blush when he realized that Kageyama was half naked, and he was wearing His shirt. 

“Oh, yeah. Your clothes were wet so I-” “THANKS” Hinata quickly cut off. They were both frozen in place, awkward silence. Who would be the one to cut the silence?

“Erm, Hinata, Iv been meaning to ask if there was any bathing place nearby?”. Nailed it, Kageyama thought. 

“Oh! Yeah, I can show if you want? We can fly there, its just over the mountain, maybe a 20 minuet fly if that's alright with you? There is a waterfall closer but its usually freezing. The place across the mountain is a hot spring.” Hinata shot up jumping slightly. How could he resist such a cute excited puff. “Dumbass calm down, but, its a deal.”

Hinata got dressed giving Kageyama back his clothing. “I'm going to run to my hut to get a change of clothes, feel free to come wait for me.” Kageyama nodded and followed the excited boy to his hut waiting outside patiently. Hinata's house was on the other side of the village, really close to the main canopy. He could see the variety of people swooping and soaring through the trees. It really was a beautiful sight. He couldn't have been more blessed to be sealed to this pack.

A familiar scent entered Kageyama's nose and he spotted Suga coming over to see him.

Suga landed gracefully, Black feathers mixing with silver. He ran a hand through his windswept hair and walked up to Kageyama. Before he could say anything Kageyama quickly intercepted. “Sorry about earlier” he said as his eyes darted to the ground. “It's all ok, I actually came here to thank you” Kageyama looked slightly confused. 

“You comforted Hinata last night and didn't do anything stupid. You see, Hinata was in a very bad fire about a year ago. His hut was struck by lightning in the midst of a storm and he was trapped inside the burning building. Luckily Asahi smelt the fire and we managed to save him. All his possessions were burned and he was badly traumatized. His feathers almost completely seared off. It took a few months for them to come back in so he could fly again.” Suga frowned. He was right, that was traumatic, who would have guessed though, the boy was always so happy.

“Hinata became really scared of storms after that incident, he's fine with rain but right when he see's lightning he freaks out and usually comes to my hut with me. It makes him feel more comfortable being with someone else through a storm. Ever since Daichi moved in with me he stopped coming because there isn't enough space for all of us. I'd assumed he'd gotten over his fear but judging from last night he never really did.” 

Kageyama's heart hurt for the boy. What did he do to deserve this.

“Ready Kageyama? Oh. Hi Suga” Hinata beamed. Suga and Hinata talked for a minute before Suga flew off to talk to Yamaguchi. “Follow me!” Hinata yelled preparing to take off. Tobio grabbed his wrist quickly pulling him into a tight embrace. “I'm sorry” He said. “Sorry for what?” Hinata questioned. “Oh, Suga told you didn't he. I really thought I could overcome the storm. When Daichi started living with Suga I had to stop going. I started putting up with the storms by myself, I was scared, every time. No one else in the village would care like you or Suga. Those nights I spent alone in the storms were the worst nights of my life. Please, Tobio, promise me you will never leave me like Suga did?” Hinata looked up, eyes gleaming. 

“I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
The flight to the hot spring consisted mostly of a chatty Hinata and an annoyed Kageyama. The last kilometer they ended up racing ending in a smooth victory on Kageyama's part. Ever since his wings had been groomed his flying had improved a lot. He pretty much left Hinata in the dust. 

When they landed Hinata skipped over to the springs dipping a toe in to test the waters.

The hot spring was gorgeous. A small indent in the mountains from an aerial view, but up close it was a luxurious pool of warm water. The two boys stared at each other for a second. What next? This was a bath right? They would get naked, yeah, they couldn't bathe in clothes. Do they strip now? or...that question was quickly answered when Hinata started stripping. Light blush on his rosy cheeks, he quickly stripped down to nothing and hopped in careful so that Kageyama wouldn't see too much. But from what Kageyama could see was pure beauty. Pale skin, a white canvas to paint on. He wanted to suck and bite those thighs until he was satisfied, wanted to mark up his neck, pin him against the wall. 

No, what was he thinking, it was his pheromones thinking. He needed to take his mind off the boy for one god damn minute. 

Kageyama stripped and Hinata caught a peak at his body. Holy shit, he was hot. Lean muscles evenly distributed throughout his body. Creamy tan skin that flexed and eased with each movement. He swore he could wash his laundry on Tobio's stomach. Shoot, Hinata was starting to get worked up. Thankfully Kageyama was in the water almost as quickly as he stripped. 

The water was hot, but nice. It felt so good to finally feel clean. They both basked in the heat, letting the sun beat over their faces. Maybe Hinata would finally tan. 

Hinata started slowly moving his way over to Kageyama, he couldn't stand being away from him. Something was off though, he felt like he as being pulled in like a magnet. Not to mention Tobio smelt so good. Like pure masculinity. He wanted more. Soon he was right beside him, his nose inching towards Tobio's neck. Kageyama didn't move, in fact, he leaned into Hinata's touch. Hinata gasped pulling back to apologized when Kageyama put a slender finger to the boy's mouth. He pressed a finger to the small boy's neck gland and squeezed, releasing a strong sweet scent that made the heat return to his body. He needed to stop. No, he couldn't. 

Hinata's mouth moved over Kageyama's neck and he sucked lightly at his gland earning a huff from the raven. Kageyama slowly picked the boy up to straddle his lap and let him continue milking the scent from his glands. Hinata slowly started grinding his plump ass over Tobio's lap. He was getting worked up. He knew he had to stop. He placed a hand on Hinata's side to push him away but Hinata just leaned in more moaning softly in his ear. That was it. 

Tobio quickly flipped the boy and pinned him against the rock wall to the hot spring. He ravished the boy's neck eliciting the fresh scent that smelt oh so arousing. Kageyama knew his pheromones were effecting the boy, but he also knew Hinata's were effecting him just as much. He pulled away from Hinata's neck to look over his facial expressions. Panting lightly, red cheeks, eyes half lidded. Shit. 

His mouth collided with Hinata's plump lips. They melted together in a matter of seconds. Kageyama's tongue swiping across Hinata's lips to open up. Their tongues danced together as Tobio's hands fell down to caress Hinata's small hips. “Mmph-Kagey-ah”. Now fully hard he pushed himself against the cleft of Hinata's ass as he withered in pleasure. Hinata was now a mess of small moans and frantic touching. His hands moving from Tobio's hair to his own mouth to cover his moans. Tobio' grabbed his neck and forced him against his mouth. “Take me” He moaned against Kageyama's mouth. Kageyama ignored him moving a hand up to toy with his pert nipples. He was circling them lightly and gently massaging the skin around them. Shivers erupted from Hinata as he whined. “Tobio! Ah-please!”. Kageyama grabbed the boy's small cock and lightly stroked it. The tip was oozing pre-cum and was now mixing with the hot spring water they were still in. Kageyama moved to take a nipple in his mouth and the boy screamed as he grew closer to his impending orgasm. “Hnng, Tobio-ahh” Tobio mouthed down Hinata's stomach and lightly traced a finger over his slicking ass. 

Tobio's own cock was pulsing now, the need to be inside the boy growing stronger and stronger. His own moans starting to surface as he worked off the smaller boy. “Ahh! Gonna cum!” Hinata yelled eyes clenching shut as his face scrunched up. Instead of infertile seed he was left with nothing. “Noo! Noo please!!” Tobio moved his hand away from the boys cock completely denying his orgasm. “Tobio!” His eyes dilated. No, No this was not right. He needed to stop. He stood up dropping the whining boy in the water as he stepped back a few.

“Hinata..” he growled. “Get out of here, I'm...in a rut” His eye's didn't leave Hinata's.

“No,Tobio I want you!” Kageyama didn't move. Hinata let out a stressed sob, his insides ached. He desperately wanted Kageyama in him. “Please!” he sobbed. Tears threatening to spill over. He inched towards Kageyama.

It was so hard to say no. It hurt, he was aching to take the boy right there. Pin him and fuck him. Mark him so everyone can see. But it was wrong, Daichi would murder him unless he had permission. “Hinata...Leave...Now, I cant hold back” “Then don't!” he screamed back. 

“Leave,” He growled. He had just used his authority against the small boy. Hinata dropped his head bowing in submission as he quickly got out and fled the hot springs. 

Kageyama gasped as he dunked his head over and over under the water, he needed to get the boys scent out of his head. “F-uh-ck” He moaned as his hands gripped his hardened member. He slowly stroked himself as he though of the boy. He recalled the boy saying his name and his hand moved faster. “Dumbass-Hinata” He moaned. He was going crazy for that boy. His strokes got frantic as he moved to grip a rock heavily moaning as he tried to rub himself to completion. Heat pooling quickly on the verge of orgasm. But he couldn't get there. His rut was not letting him cum until he had that omega.  
He let out a distressed howl calling for the boy but he didn't come. He cried for the boy but he didn't come. He collapsed onto the ground beside the hot spring. His pupils were dilated completely. He should have known. He knew his rut would be soon. He knew better. All he could do now was withstand his constant sexual frustration and hope that Hinata didn't hate him for almost fucking him into oblivion. 

His instincts screamed for the boy. 'Get him' They screamed. Tobio clutched his head trying to usher the voices away but they wouldn't let up. “Hinata's gone!” he screamed clutching the grass underneath him into a tight fist. Deep down Kageyama knew the boy wasn't far away. He could chase him down quickly if he wanted to. His wings spread and he took to the sky but instead of chasing he went the opposite way. He was stronger, he would prove he's a worthy mate that doesn't rely just on sex. He turned himself from the direction of the village and took off towards the dense woods that lined the other side of the mountain. He fled deep into the woods away from the tree village. “Ill be back soon” he whispered as he vanished behind the canopy of trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP THERE IT IS


	5. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a prince who walked the earth alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG im so sorry its been forever since iv uploaded, iv been busy with school. This chapter isnt't that long and its kind of boring but you find some stuff out about our lone crow. I promise Chapter 6 will be juicy af

It had been a week since Hinata saw Kageyama, He had almost forgot about the whole incident except for the odd echo of remembrance that wracked his little head. He told no one about the slip up and acted as if he had no clue where Kageyama went. Suga worried for him, wondering if Hinata was sad a potential mate left, Hinata responded with a smile and a “don't worry” and continued his day. Truth is-He hurt. He hurt so much, his chest stung and he was sleepless every night. Dark circles, ruffled feathers and disheveled hair. He felt that it was his fault Tobio went into rut, his fault he left, he probably wasn't coming back because of Hinata. He let a sob tear at his throat and dug his face into Kageyama's nest. He would go there when he needed to calm down because Tobio's scent still lingered in the soft mound of blankets. His scent was fading, being replaced with the smell of desperate Hinata. 

The sun was beginning to set and Hinata was still lingering around Tobio's hut. For some reason today, he just couldn't convince himself to go back to his own. He started a small fire and curled up in the comforts of Kageyama's nest. Hinata fell asleep to the sound of the faint wind and the cackling of the fire, almost as if taunting him. “Come home” he whispered before his eyes grew heavy and he let his dream state consume him. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Hinata awoke to the faint rays of sun dancing on his face through the window. The smell of mountain air filling his senses with a tinge of musk. He let his eyes flutter open adjusting to the light and rolled over. He scanned the room. Oh yeah, he fell asleep here last night. He let his eyes trail around the room until they settled on the small table near the kitchen area. Someone was sitting.

It was Kageyama. He turned around slowly eyes locking on the startled crow. Hinata seemed in shock, he couldn't move, it was as if he was seeing a ghost. Kageyama let out a grunt turning back around to sip at something.”Tobio...” Tobio spun around again at his name. “Hmm?”. It had been a while since he had seen this small crow, the one he had left. He wish he hadn't have but he had to. Ruts could be dangerous especially around someone they loved. 

Tobio's chest had flooded with warmth as he laid eyes on the small boy when he arrived home last night. He hadn't bothered to wake him, he looked so peaceful. He had decided to talk to the boy tomorrow and had started collecting food for breakfast next day, perhaps he could make the boy some food for when he woke up. He smiled happily. He promised to make it up to the boy. 

“Hmm? Hmm, is all you say!” Tobio's eyes widened in surprise his memories coming to a sudden stop. “Tobio you left me! Where the hell have you been!? I had to tell everyone you left because I couldn't bring myself to tell them what really happened!” Tobio was speechless. “I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK! Tobio... it hurt....it hurt so badly” Hinata's eyes filled with tears. 

The urge to comfort Hinata rose but the smell he was giving off said 'stay away' so he stayed put. His mouth had gone dry, he couldn't talk. He did not expect this to be how the reunion would go. It was true though, he did leave Hinata. He was a horrible person and he just came to realize that. He had practically tortured the boy, like giving candy to a baby and then taking it away after one lick. This was a different instance though, he didn't realize he was playing the boy. So oblivious. 

It really did hurt. Feeling like your one chance at love threw you at the window. Leaving you. Alone. Hinata had spent sleepless nights worrying, praying that Tobio would come back and he acts like nothing happened. Why did he even care so much, he was probably only acting like that because of his rut, he was using Hinata. 

Without saying anything and before Tobio could respond Hinata fled. He flew. He flew so fast and for so long everything ached. Fighting against the wind in the horrible state he was already in. someone had to have seen him but no one stopped him. Kageyama couldn't even bring himself to comfort the boy, he was frozen in place. Now tears had stung at his own eyes, mouth pulling down into a frown, he moved his hands up to his head an cupped it tightly letting his head fall to the table, the smell of a wasted breakfast wafting through the air. Hinata hated him, this is probably why he was abandoned as a child, this is why they let him go into the forest alone, when he returned they were gone, this is what it felt like to be abandoned and now he made the only person he loved feel like this. He had even promised himself never to make anyone feel like that but here he was, hurting his friend, his mate. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
There was once a strong crow tribe off the eastern sea. The tribe was one of the wealthiest in the world. They had strong warriors and gorgeous mates. They were known for their skilled assassins and wise negotiators. Their leader was of one of the smartest on the world, and his mate's beauty was that of 1000. They gave birth to a baby boy. His name was never given to the public due to a horrible incident. He was born without wings. This was unheard of but was said to be a horrible omen. Without hesitation the leader banished his son he ordered that once the boy reaches age three he be banished to the forest floor. His mate however strongly disagreed. He was her child. She couldn't do that. Never shatter a mothers love.

Once the boy had reached three the leader had given his mate permission to give their son up, ordering her to bring him to the forest floor and leave him. However, she couldn't. Instead she carried the boy miles away to an old witch located on one of the western swamps. The mother had begged the witch to give her son wings so her mate would accept him back, the witch felt bad for the women and baby, so she told her there was a way. If she sacrificed her own wings her baby would have wings. Without hesitation the mother accepted. The witch casted the spell and the mothers wings were given to her son. The mother walked miles back on the forest floor deemed dangerous for crows back to her tribe. Upon her arrival she was terribly ill, she hadn't eaten or slept for days so her son would be protected. Her mate smelt her when she entered territory and went to question what had taken so long. She revealed him the boy, whom now had wings but instead of accepting him he now argued that both of them would be banished. The women in disbelief tried fighting back but was took weak and ended up sustaining bad injuries. That faced with her ill body took her life. She died to protect her son. 

The tribe leader left his wife and son to die on the forest floor. Knowing she was going to die shortly she told her son to leave, hugging him one last time before she forced him to leave. The boy was so young he didn't understand and fled into the woods. “My dear son,you will live and become strong, my wings will carry you to great lengths and you shall become a warrior of the sky. One day you shall come back and avenge my death” she said as her eyes grew heavy and her son slowly diapered into the dense woods. “Live”

~~~~~~~~~~  
“You don't think...” “No not possible there is no way Kageyama is the missing prince” “Daichi the description matches him perfectly!” “Suga this is an old folk tale there is no way” “Daichi all signs point to yes!” “i don't believe it, besides, for all we know he left.” Suga frowned, this story sounded to close to Kageyama Tobio. Black hair, blue eyes, abandoned, and very attractive. Suga would agree with Daichi but deep down he had his own theory. 

“Suga, Daichi” The two whipped around to see Kageyama. How long had he been standing there for and where had he been? “Tobio!” Suga greeted. “How long have you been standing there?” Suga asked a little jittery.

“I only just arrived to hear the ending of a story, sounds sad...” Kageyama was cut off by Daichi's glare. He didn't look happy. He didn't blame him, everyone probably hated him right now. He was an abandon-er. 

“Kageyama...” Daichi said coldly. “Why did Hinata smell like you, he isn't telling the truth”

Kageyama's eyes shot down at the floor. His wings dropping. “It was my rut”

The word rut must have triggered Daichi because within seconds he was slamming Tobio against the nearest wall snarling. “What did you do to him!” His wings opened wide as a deadly scent ripped through the air. Tears welled in Tobio's eyes. “Did you touch him!?” Tobio nodded and Daichi's grip increased. “How far did you go!” he screamed. Suga was panicking in the back, he knew Daichi would not hesitate to kill him right now. Suga wanted to do something but the scent had him curling up on the ground. 

“D-daichi...just listen” Kageyama wheezed, the hand constricting his throat was making his vision go white. Hesitantly he slowly let his grip fall dropping Kageyama to the ground. 

“I promise, I didn't do anything other then touch him, before it escalated I told him to go and then fled, I couldn't come back because I would be even more tempted so I went deep into the woods to wait my rut out, I hurt him, I know I did, and I hurt myself as well, do you know how badly I wanted him? It was so hard to tell him to go, but I felt like it was just my pheromones making him like that. There is no way he would ever want a horrible person like me to be his mate anyways” By the end of his rant Tobio was emitting small sobs. Daichi could clearly see he felt bad and helped him sit up.

“Kageyama, trust me, Hinata does want you, he was sleepless every single day and probably visited your hut 5 times everyday just to smell your scent. He missed you and I can tell its not just the pheromones making him like that. 

Kageyama knew what it was like to be abandoned, and now his only love was feeling that way. He gulped “Then how do I get him back”


	6. Fresh Prince of Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy moly, i felt bad about giving such a short chapter so i made chapter 6 pretty long and juicy. Hope you Enjoy. (p.s. Im Canadian and my Computer has American spell check, so annoying. just let me say colour)

There once was a prince with eyes as blue as the ocean depths-with hair as black as the night sky- with skin as pure as the finest silk. However though blessed greatly, this boy was terribly cursed. Abandoned at a young age and left to die with only the wings of his mother to guide him. His legend was cut short as story tellers supposed the boy died. But did he?

No-he lived. With the gift of his mothers wings also came great survival skills. What the story tellers didn't know was that this boy would grow up to be a great hero. His name... well, that's not relevant right now. 

The boy at a young age equipped with survival skills to last decades took on his own path. Exploring the earth surface in search for comfort. He didn't understand who the glossed over figures were in his memories. He couldn't remember, the memories were forgotten as he grew older. All he knew was he had been abandoned by something-someone. He never questioned it but was tempted with answers occasionally. He was not familiar with his kind. Black wings and the urge to be with others. Others that didn't exist. The boy never had a family, or friends, or pack to really understand what he was feeling, but his instincts were strong and they craved platonic affection. Something he really had no clue what it even was. 

Once he reached age 7 he had learned to use his wings, little did he know, his kind wasn't suppose to fly until age 15 to avoid overworking muscles. He had watched the small birds soar in the sky, occasionally seeing a weird winged humanoid. They didn't look like him or sound like him but he figured if they could do it, he could. It had started off rough. A lot of crash landings and clumsy starts. But once he got his wings opened and flapping in unison he was flying like a natural. These wings had definitely done this before. It was his only outlet of freedom despite being trapped in his own thoughts. 

The Prince had longed for something, Something he couldn't place his mind on. 

The boy had never felt affection, his heart was cold and glossed over. He felt nothing towards anything, he didn't even blink twice at the animals squealing for help as he devoured them. He didn't expect any sympathy in return so he gave none out. He was a beast from the depths of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Hinata had abandoned all thoughts as he flew continuously. He needed to get Tobio out of his mind. His muscles screeched to be eased and his chest was burning with the short gasps he was receiving. His feathers were drenched in the sudden rain and his flying was starting to falter. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. All scents from his tribe had been long forgotten, he was in foreign territory now. As the winds picked up Hinata forced himself to make a sudden landing on a large fir tree. As he clumsily landed his footing was caught off and he was sent sputtering towards the ground unable to open his wings in time. He hit the floor with a thwack. He slowly sat up massaging his sore muscles as his hand flew up to wipe rain from his hair line. He brought his hand down to wipe off on his clothes but instead of turning damp his clothes turned red. His eyes lolled up and back as pain suddenly seared across his head. He couldn't think, his head spinning as pins and needles filled his limbs. He couldn't call for help he was too far away. He could only release his scent and pray someone could eventually smell his distress. He leaned back against a tree with little shelter and lost consciousness. “Hel-p, Someone...please...To-Tobio...”.

~~~~~~~~~~  
The boy had simply deemed himself to be heartless. He made a deal with the devil, he promised himself if he ever met someone like himself, that he would never make them feel the horrible feeling to be abandoned. He also believed that the feelings he felt were nothing but sickness. Although he didn't know what love was, he made himself promise to never fall in love.

His morals, survival skills, and corrupt thinking were thrown out the window one day. This day shattered the curse. This day made him feel. Because standing right in front of himself, was a boy. Orange tuffs of hair glowing under the sunlight that crept through the canopy of leaves above. Pale skin dusted with goosebumps, pink cheeks flushed a light pink with eyes as golden as the purest riches. His faint smell of raspberries and fresh air, his small figure with curvy hips and a flat stomach. Fluffy black wings with downy orange feathers that lined the insides making him look like a small puff. 

Every.Single.Promise.Gone. Evaporated into thin air. He couldn't even think straight, couldn't react. He could only feel. And let me tell you, that feeling was addicting. He craved it, this was what he was afraid of his whole life and when finally faced with it, he suddenly wasn't so scared. 

The sounds the small boy made were like fucking caramel. Lapping at his ears making him shiver. 

He felt the urge to protect, even though he couldn't understand the boy. But when he finally could he could only muster out his name. “Kageyama Tobio”.

Now he had started to panic. The whole tribe had expected Hinata to be back by now. It was storming out and his scent could not be smelt anywhere near their territory. Daichi had sent out several scouts searching for something, anything that could be the small orange puff. He had refused Kageyama's request to go search fearing he might try and run again. He had instructed Tobio go back to his hut and stay there until they found the boy. He couldn't have Tobio slipping out and scaring Hinata anymore. 

It stung, something in Tobio's chest strung. Searing. His instincts screaming at him that something was wrong, 'DO SOMETHING' they yelled. Tobio clutched his head and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn't though. He had resulted to hyperventilating. What if he was dead, what if someone else found him, what if he was hurt...At the thought pain flashed through the front of Tobio's head. Something was wrong. He knew it. All signs pointing to wrong. As much as he respected Daichi's orders, his fucking mate was out there. 

Hinata wasn't even his mate but he meant that much to Kageyama. He didn't think he would be able to live if someone else ever claimed the boy. He wouldn't even be able to live in the same pack as him. No, Tobio stop. He shushed his thoughts and slowly got up. His body didn't want to budge. Daichi had given him an order and being a pack leader it was impossible to reject. He needed to though. He let out a strangled scream attempting to force his body out of his hut. “MOVE DAMMIT” he yelled getting more and more frustrated. 

He was shaking and everything was stinging, he needed to find him, he wouldn't rest until satisfied. Just as he was about to give up fighting Daichi's orders Suga flew through the door approaching Kageyama. 

“Suga....Please...” He sobbed. “i need to find him, it hurts so much”. 

Suga smiled. He fucking smiled but what came next was a slap in the face. “Now you know what it feels like Tobio” He chucked.

Tobio dropped his head in defeat letting his body slump.

“But I, as the leaders mate, give you permission to search for Hinata”. Wait, what?

Tobio's gaze rose and suddenly the tension was lifted from his joints. He couldn't even thank Suga, he would have to do it later because seconds after he was out into the nights sky fighting at the storm. 

“Your mother was a warrior just like you...She would be proud, you wear those wings well, Tobio Kageyama” Suga whispered knowing the boy was long gone. It was true. Kageyama wore the wings of the warrior proudly. This boy was the prince from the story. His happy ever after yet to be written. It would come soon, but for now he was walking on thin lines. Kageyama Tobio wrote his own story, and the true story was just beginning. “Good luck Tobio. Good luck”.

~~~~~~~~~~  
He flew from dusk until dawn. His wings feeling as if they were tearing at the seams. His breathing forgotten and all clothing drenched from the heavy rain. Thunder could be heard as lighting painted the skies like a brilliant strobe light. Hinata's one weakness and it happens to be when he was away. Tobio's heart clenched.

It was almost as if he could hear the boy now. He was going insane.

No. no he wasn't. His flying came to a halt as he treaded air, wings beating heavily kicking up the rain around him. His head darted around and his ears twitched towards a faint cry. 

“To-bi-o”. His nose was clogged with rain so he couldn't pin point a scent but his hearing was sharp. One of the crows best features, extreme hearing. He let his wings draw tightly to his body swooping down and opening them just as he hit the ground letting them beat quickly before he landed. He didn't tuck his wings away just yet, he had to make sure there were no predators. He opened his wings and created a canopy with them over his head. Scanning and scenting the area for possible threats. Now that the rain was out of his nose he could try and pick up Hinata. 

His eyes flickered back and fourth as a startling scent met his nose. It was Hinata, and, iron? Shit, Blood. He panicked letting a trill escape his lips hopefully receiving a call in return but he got nothing. He dashed from tree to tree following the obscured scent in hopes of finding the boy. 

He stopped to lean against a tree, panting heavily. “Dumbass Hinata, one last sign, please” He mumbled just about to give up hope. A small trill echoed, it was weak and sounded like an injured animal. Hinata.

He followed the sound quickly dodging stray branches and making quick time of his place on the forest floor. He reached a large opening in the trees where the storm pattered down heavily. The grass seemed to sag from the collection of water. There. On the other side of the opening, lay Hinata. Seemingly lifeless. He ran for the boy. The scent becoming overwhelming. “Hinata” He gasped as he encased the boy tightly in his embrace. 

His pulse was weak but still persistent. Cold sweat covering his body, cheeks flushed lips eyes swollen from crying. Goosebumps coating his skin. 

“Hinata, Hinata, oh my god, I'm so sorry” he wept holding him tightly to his chest. He wrapped his wings around the boy pulling him to his lap. He let a soothing hum escape from his throat attempting to calm the boy down. It seemed all too familiar. He licked at the wound on the boys head hoping to clean it up and rubbed his hands in calming circles around his back peppering kisses around his face and planting his nose in his hair inhaling his scent. 

The boy smelt off, He made quick work of stripped his shirt and layering it over the boy despite the cold weather and proceeded to rub his scent glands viciously over the boy. A intimate act. He slowly brought his neck to Hinata's and gently rubbed their scents together earning a weak moan from Hinata.  
He clutched the boy tighter and embraced the cold wing and rain. Hinata had relaxed a lot more now the Kageyama was there and Tobio was easing him to sleep. He boys head lulling and resting on Tobio's chest. He focused on directing all his heat to his core to warm the boy up. If it meant getting hypothermia he would protect this boy to no avail. 

“Tobio...” Hinata whispered.

“Hmm?” 

“Promise me, to never leave again”

“If you promise me the same”

“Always”

Kageyama smiled. He had broken a lot of promises lately, but this time he meant it, he knew what these feelings were and how to deal with them now. He was still learning and had just opened up the chapter to a whole new book. This promise he would keep. Lock it up forever and never let go. Because this was a promise he made to someone, not himself. The someone he loved.

“I promise”.

~~~~~~~~~~  
A week had passed since Kageyama found Hinata in the storm. A week had passed where Suga was forced to keep silent about his findings on Tobio. A week had passed since Daichi almost murdered Tobio for disobeying his orders. 2 weeks had passed since Kageyama's rut, and in another week, another was due. 

Out of all the blissful things in the world, Tobio had realized that sleeping in was one he loathed. Waking up with the sun dusting his face an the scent of morning dew surrounding his hut. When he was alone he would wake up before the crack of dawn because he wasn't necessarily safe sleeping in the trees in uncharted grounds where anyone would prey on him where he slept. Getting to finally settle down almost seemed to good. 

He had fallen asleep at about midnight after talking to Daichi and Suga about some 'Private Information'. He had planned on sleeping in the next day but instead was greeted by an obnoxiously sweet scent. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed a small figure moving about in his kitchen. The small sounds of clacking lingering in the air. 

“Hinata, what on earth are you doing” He spat. “Tobio! You're awake...although id hoped you sleep in a little longer. Breakfast isn't quite ready. I wanted to surprise you.” He frowned. Tobio would be mad, but that face was hard to stay mad up. He swung his legs over his nest and waddled over to the kitchen. He had totally forgotten he was only wearing underwear but suddenly realized when he embraced Hinata and he blushed like a tomato. “Uhh, Tobio. Your clothes...” He sputtered. 

Tobio let a light huff out of his mouth as he hid his smirk. He slipped on a pair of loose pants totally forgetting his shirt because damn something smelt good. It wasn't the plump red berries Hinata was currently cutting, it was him. God, he smelt so good. Tobio's mouth almost started salivating. He realized he was scenting the air causing Hinata to shudder and blush. “Shit, sorry” he apologized shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head. Those damn dirty thoughts, always coming when he needed them least. 

Hinata had placed a small plate of berries on the table, black berries, raspberries, strawberries, and a few cranberries. He sat at the table across from Hinata and plucked juicy berries from the plate letting them glide through his mouth. “mmmm” he said and Hinata gave an excited trill. 

“Hinata perched over Kageyama's shoulder observing him eating, he had collected these fruits just for Tobio and made sure they were the best, he always had a good nose for fruits. 

“Want one?” Kageyama asked swaying a strawberries in front of Hinata's eyes. He nodded slightly and Tobio slowly pushed the berry past his rosy lips. His tongue lapped at the fruits juices sucking lightly at Tobio's fingers. 

Tobio shivered as the sensation went straight to his gut. Mesmerized, he picked up another fruit this time a raspberries and gently pocked it past his lips letting his fingers probe inside the boys mouth. Hinata hummed around his fingers and lapped at the juices. He pulled his fingers out and watched as the boy swept his tongue over his red lips cleaning them of their berry stained tint. Tobio didn't even realize he was staring in awe. Hinata did though and slowly moved to sit on Tobio's lap. He gave his butt a slight wiggled and giggled when Tobio gasped. He grabbed the boys hips tightly stopping him from jittering. 

“Hinata...next week I start my rut...”

Hinata looked back with big eyes and nodded slowly. “I....erm-wanted to know if uhh, you wanted to spend it with me...” 

Hinata's eyed widened even more and he looked down. Kageyama's gut clenched in anticipation. He was terrified to be rejected and didn't even want to ask that question but it kinda just, slipped out. 

“oh, I understand...” Tobio said eyes darting away. He was about to stand up to go get fresh air. He knew it, he knew he could never have a mate as perfect as Hinata. “Tobio... no”

He stopped to look at the boy. “I mean, yes! Like yes I want to! And no I don't want you to leave”. Tobio had to take a minute to register what the boy had just said, but once he did he gripped the boy tightly embracing him in a tight hug. 

“If you could...Id like to form a bond with you...” Hinata said gripped Kageyama's face. Tobio just about fainted. Holy fuck this kid was too cute. 

“Hinata, iv waited too long.” he said smiling pulling Hinata into a kiss. “But what about Daichi and Suga...” Hinata blurted. “Lets just say I may have jumped the gun and asked for their permission already...” Oh, so that's why Tobio had been brushing him off for the past week, he was persuading Daichi to let him bond with Hinata. Hinata let an excited giggled leap past his lips as he snuggled up into Tobio's arms. “Kageyama Tobio, you'll be the death of me” He said. Tobio could only smile. He had found home. 

He had found his new kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your fluff cravings have been sated for now ;)


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Owls in town, who knows what dust its going to kick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dearly sorry for not posting in a while. I swear im the biggest tease ever, im so sorry.
> 
> Btw i have a tumblr: Star-Tsukki I always enjoy followers! you can see some of my cosplays and request ideas for other fics on it!

Evergreen and campfire with the light touch of freshly fallen rain. That was the scent Hinata woke up to. To some it was a murderous scent. Caused shivers to wrack through ones veins. These scents however meant something different to Hinata. These scents made him jump from his bed, throw on a wool scarf and dash out the door, winds abroad. 

This scent belonged to Bokuto Kotarou, and Akaashi Keiji. Owls. 

Owls were known worldwide for their adaptation to almost any climate, they were large with heights that averaged larger then that of a crow. Their wing spans could reach up to twice as long as a crows wings, and their humanoid figures were obscured by large talons that cut off at their knees. Owls meant trouble, they were highly territorial. They, like crows, mated for life and once they found that partner they would do whatever possible to keep them safe. 

Owls didn't have packs like Crows and Neko's, they stayed in pairs of twos. Owls had trust issues, they were known to slay each others mates as a mark of dominance, that being said they typically secluded themselves from other pairs. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had a large claimed territory off the side of the crows. This usually meant that if the crows crossed the boarder or so forth they would be slayed. However, there was flaws in this rule.  
The owls were also capable of forming a language tie with the crows through a bonding ritual with the pack. This made their languages intertwine with a bond sworn on the two territories. Like the normal tie from crow to pack. This just made it so they could communicate instead of trills and squawks.

Akaashi and Bokuto were very fond of Daichi and Suga's pack. They brought gifts from worldwide since owls liked to travel. They flew to great distances to please their mates. Their large wings making the travels smooth with little to no bumps. 

From a distance Hinata could see the tall Owls towering over Daichi. Bokuto's height was taller then their tallest crow Tsukishima and Akaashi was about Kageyama's height. 

Bokuto wings were large and gray with brown smudges all over. Grey and white feathers sprouting from his head and outward like that of a great horned owl. He had large talons clutching the wood branches below. A creature of pure power and instinct. He could crush anything with those. Akaashi- much prettier. He had olive skin and dark bedroom eyes. Enchanting at that. He had nimble limbs and more precise refined talons. His wings were fluffy and white with small black freckles like a snowy owl. His black hair in tuffs of feathers as small feathers lined his forearms. He was Bokuto's mate. The “alpha” owl didn't have feathers on their forearms, usually the “omega” owl did. It was for protecting their young, like extra warmth while swaddling their young. Just like crows owls had traits that differentiated them from “alpha” and “omega”. 

“BOKUTOOO!” Hinata yelled. 

Bokuto's head snapped sideways and his wings and arms opened to the small crow. Hinata dove into his arms hugging him tightly and then moving to Akaashi. 

“Where did you go this time!?” Hinata yelled perching up. His face was bright with fondness as he smiled at the two owls. 

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged glares. “We went to check out the coast of one of the great sea's! A strong crow tribe was said to have been doing business with sterling silver and Akaashi wanted to check it out” Bokuto smiled. The orange crow beamed. 

He was expecting a gift. Akaashi chuckled and pulled out a small silver pendant from a pouch situated at his waist. “This pendant is said to be crafted by the crow king of the sea pack” He smiled wrapping it around Hinata's neck. He was just like a child on Christmas.

Bokuto padded Hinata's head ruffling his hair before they continued their conversation with Daichi and Suga.

Once the boy had left they continued their conversation.

“The king, did he confirm it?” Daichi asked.

“He did loose a son and wife, just like the tale of the prince. But he wouldn't tell us how. Perhaps it could have been a faux tale spurred from someones imaginations of what might have happened.” Akaashi answered. Suga frowned.

“Seems all too ironic for it to be faux Akaashi. I have my beliefs, and I believe Kageyama Tobio is the heir to the kingdom” Suga said slamming his fist down.

“We believed that too, trust us Suga, I asked him: If you had a change to see your son again would you take it, he laughed in our faced and yelled nonsense, he then proceeded to give me that pendant. The pendant had a script on it, I couldn't read it because it was in your language. However i'm fairly certain its irrelevant. Tsukishima said it just meant 'son' when he translated it for us.”

Suga hummed, clearly interested but Daichi scowled. Knowing Suga he wouldn't give up until their were answers. “Kageyama Tobio, the possible heir of the crow king of the sea. Daichi could you imagine.” “Yes I could, they would wage war, he mustn't know our accusations. The king would not hesitate to kill if he found out we were housing his son. The son that was sentenced to death.” Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged glanced with Suga and Daichi changing the subject. Suga would have to find another way to ask Tobio. A straight approach wouldn't work. 

 

Hinata was too excited with his gift, he felt the need to show Tobio right away. He opened his wings pushing off the nearest branch and fluttered up into the cloudy sky above. 

 

Tobio, on the other hand had finally had a peaceful morning for once. He managed to get up at the crack of dawn to catch some breakfast. He had settled down at his table eating some fresh berries and roast rabbit. He always loved mornings like these. Sitting out eating food whilst watching the sun rise over the mountains in the distance. 

After his breakfast he had settled in his nest with a light fire going, hushing away the cold nips of the morning air as he waited for the sun to rise. 

Once the sun rose he rose from his nest to flee to the waterfall not to far away. Hinata had told him about this waterfall as a better alternative to flying over the mountains to the hot springs. Although it was cold mountain water it wouldn't hurt to try it. 

Slowly he let his clothing drop to the ground making quick work of hanging it up on a nearby tree to lessen the possibility of bugs getting in them. 

As he stepped in he felt the water lace over his heated muscles. Slowly dripping through his feathers flattening his ink hair to his head. Water collected on his long lashes and slowly flushed down his face as he blinked the cold away. He turned away from the scenery to the rocks of the water fall slowly rubbing his hands over his tan skin. He laced his hands through his feathers and guided the water through them. 

He didn't even bother to check his surroundings while doing such a task by himself. It was definitely a strain on his muscles to have to reach like that. Tobio managed. 

“Tobio” a quiet whisper sounded. Tobio didn't hear it. 

Hinata was right there, the wing pushing his scent away from Tobio, Kageyama wouldn't be able to smell him so right now, watching the masterpiece clean himself was in favor for Hinata. 

He shouldn't have come looking for him, his silver pendant could wait. He wanted to pry his eyes from the view in front of him but had trouble doing so. He was looking at the boy who would mate him. 'His' future mate, and let me tell you, he was not disappointed. 

He hadn't even realized the arousal stirring in his lower region as he watching Tobio slowly turn from his position of cleaning. 

His eyes met with Hinata's.  
“Its not what it looks like!” Hinata yelled covering his eyes. Tobio stepped closer. A look of pure anger decorating his face. “I was....and then...i just-! Ahhh I sorry! Tobi-” His breath was halted from his lungs as Kageyama dashed at him pinning him against a tree. 

“Shoyou” Kageyama had never called him by his first name before. Shit.

“What is that smell” He growled. His grip on Hinata's wrists tightening. 

“Owls!” Hinata blurted and Kageyama pushed his body flush to the blushing boys.

“Where, did they touch you!? Are you hurt?!” Tobio asked, worry dipping in his tone. He started furiously scent marking the quivering boy not realizing what it was doing to him. 

Not realizing that his rut was any way, not realizing this meant his scent was stronger, Not realizing he was still naked and pinning his future mate against a tree intimately scent marking him. 

“Ahh-Tobio~” a lewd moan escaped Hinata's mouth causing Tobio to sputter and fly back. “Oh shit, sorry, I uhh didn't-” Tobio blushed looking down at his still naked self. 

He quickly threw his clothing on glancing at the orange crow who was seated at the bottom of a tree heavy breathing. His knees bought up to his chest.

“Hinata, im sorry, you alarmed me, iv had be run in with owls before and they weren't good, I was just worried, I thought they may have hurt you or-”

“Its OK” he quickly said looking down towards his knees. Tobio wrapped his arm around the boy pulling his knee's from their position. Shit. 

A small bulge made itself known at the front of Hinata's pants. The boy moaning slightly as Kageyama let his finger brush over it making the boy quiver. He let his finger trail over the bulge pressing lightly over the the base. “To-”

He was in awe. Here in front of him, the strawberry sunshine. Like putty in his hand because of him. His rut could start at any minuet for all he cared. He was content. 'his' mate smelling like him, whimpering under his touch. He had longed for this his whole life, and now, it was right in front of him, why not take it now. 

He let out a shaky breath continuing. He slowly let his hand run down to the boys plush bottom. He kneaded the flesh now hovering over the boy. His finger slipping in the grove of his ass to find a small wet spot seeping through his clothing. “Beautiful, you smell so fucking good” he moaned in Hinata's ear, nipping at the shell in an act of dominance. He let his tongue glide over his ear slowly soothing down his neck and landing on the small boys scent gland. He let his lips suck lightly at it coaxing a warm scent from it. Hinata moaning below him. “Hnnng- Kageyama, no-stop” He moaned.

Tobio dismissed the moans continuing to rub his fingers over the boys nether regions while his tongue teased the boys gland. He let his teeth graze it lightly lapping at the sore skin with his tongue. Hinata was a next to nothing right now. He couldn't form coherent words and really didn't care that anyone could be watching right now. 

He pushed his lips into Hinata's forcing his tongue in deeper. Hinata moaned into his lips shuddering. His shudder was oddly violent though. Hinata broke the kiss off to yell silently as more shudders wracked his body. His hips jerking into Kageyama's hand. “Tobio, fuck” He moaned. 

Tobio just watched in awe. The boy had just cum in his pants, just from touching and kissing. Warmth brewed in Tobio's chest. Oh fuck was this boy going to get ruined once his rut started. As hard as he wanted him right now. As hard as he strained against the front of his pants paining to be touched. To be taken into that plush mouth and sucked off. To be milked dry in Hinata's puckered whole. As much as he wanted those things he told himself to wait. Soon Tobio, soon, this boy will be yours. 

Hinata fell into Tobio's chest heaving as the aftermath of his orgasm wracked his flush body. Tobio scooped him up in his arms opening his wings and walking the boy over the the waterfall. He stripped the boy under the cool water dipping his clothes under, wiping the clear cum from his pants. 

Hinata's seed was infertile, but he was capable of conceiving. That was how crow anatomy worked, much like owls.

Tobio lifted the shivering boy from the water wrapping him in a towel leaving his clothes to dry as he walked back to the village with the boy in his arms. 

Hinata was light. And easy to carry, his body heat also radiated nicely making Tobio just want to snuggle up beside him and sleep the world away. He reached the village looking up from the ground to see the village lively as always. He would have to fly Hinata up to the huts unfortunately. The tired boy was now snoring lightly in his arms. 

He opened his wings to fly up when he smelt it again. Owls

He shuddered wrapping Hinata in his wings quickly and scouting the sky for them. There

Two owls, perched beside Daichi and Suga. Smiling?

They were massive, large wings, and death grip talons. Why were they here? Why was Daichi letting them get this close to his mate. He growled loudly releasing a nasty scent that screamed 'get the fuck out'. Daichi some how caught this scent glancing down and waving Tobio up. He shook his head violently pulling Hinata to his chest. Suga giggled and the two owls stared dumbfound. This was definitely a new crow. 

“Im sorry Bokuto, Kageyama is knew to this pack, and if it isn't obvious now, he was given the OK to mate with Hinata during his next rut. He was alone his whole life and probably isn't on great terms with owls.” Daichi spoke. Bokuto just smiled and glided down to introduce himself.

“Hi!” he said cheerily landing beside Tobio. Tobio let out a hoarse growl backing up and sneering. Bokuto lowered his head in submission earning a curious glare from Tobio.

“Im Bokuto, that's my mate Akaashi, we have been long friends with this tribe. Daichi saved my mate from an Eagle once. I owed him my life but instead he asked for our trust and friendship.” Tobio eased up a little accepting Bokuto's hand shake. 

His eyes stared up at Akaashi. Damn. He could see how lucky Bokuto was to have such a gorgeous mate like that. Tobio looked at his own mate and Akaashi did not compare. Tobio smiled and politely excused himself and the sleeping Hinata. 

He could feel his rut tearing at his seams, screaming at him to obliterate any threats. Hinata was his. He swallowed back his urged and flew up to his hut carrying Hinata with him. He could feel the heat and arousal starting to pour from his glands. 

This was probably why Hinata was acting like he was. Kageyama was blind towards his rut, and right now, it was happening. Damn those owls for triggering his instincts to protect. This only ushered on his rut.

He palmed himself through his pants setting the sleeping boy on his nest. He leaned against a near wall eyes locked on the boy. So peaceful. The memories from just moments earlier entering his head and spurring on his arousal.

His hand gripped his length harder slowly pumping himself off. He let his nail dip into his slit letting out a growl “Fuck Hinata..”. The boy laid still sleeping soundly. His hand sped up as his hips bucked into the friction. His pace sped up letting precum dribble freely from his tip and down his length. He just had to hold off until tomorrow. He had to wait. For Hinata's sake. 

Just the thought of the boys plush lips wrapped around his length as he slowly pushed his head down further was enough to push him over the edge. If Hinata knew he had such lewd thoughts he would be grossed out. Tobio would keep these to himself. He cupped his free hand over his length letting the cum collect their in hot streams instead of on the floor. He slumped down the wall wiping the cum on a cloth not too far away.

Now he would play the waiting game. He snuggled up beside the sleeping boy resting his head in the boys neck inhaling his scent. Tomorrow he told himself. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blushu :3


	8. New Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for.... I hope I didn't dissapoint and very sorry for taking forever to upload, Uni-bio is hard and time consuming

The sun was just beginning to rise. The air of the mountain still dewy and cold. The fire was out and the birds were still quiet. The room was still dark, shaded by the large trees. For a moment Hinata almost forgot where he was. Tobio's hut...

He shot up from his sleeping position scanning the room frantically. No sign of Tobio. Where was he... Hinata could smell the rut encasing the air around him. But no sign of Kageyama. It made him queasy. The scent making him 'leak'. The smell making him desperate. Warmth was setting in his stomach and he let a shiver out as the cold air nipped his naked skin. A light blush settled on his cheeks and he started to cold sweat. This scent. Pure pheromones. Strength, masculinity. It made Hinata shiver. But where was he. Where was Tobio. 

Tobio was in rut around now but no where to be seen. Usually right when rut settled in, crows were loosing control fucking their partners senseless. But Kageyama wasn't in the premises. 

After shakily getting on two legs he tried to walk around the room, unfortunately his legs gave out making him tumble to the floor. He let out a whine. He should have known it. This is the affect ruts had on Hinata's type of crow. It made their stomachs clench. Do somersaults. His skin prickled and became irritated at any contact. Foreign fluids leaked from him. He was unnecessarily hard and bothered. Pains of terror wrenching through his stomach as it set in that maybe Kageyama left him, like last time.

Hinata let out a longing trill hoping to signal his missing mate. He couldn't even form words. He toppled over on himself clutching his stomach. “Kagey-ama-ahh” he moaned refusing to let his hand aid him. The small crow was starting to worry greatly. He left him. He let out another sob for the larger crow hoping that his future mate would respond. 

No return.

He tried getting up to walk to the balcony outside, his mate could hear him from there he told himself. HIS mate. He ended up crawling over letting his wings flop weakly behind him. He couldn't get them to move even if he wanted to. He was too weak. Fuck this scent. He made it out the door. The wind nipping at his bare skin. He let out another long trill hoping to contact his mate. He got a few returns but they weren't Tobio's. They were questioning trills from other crows in the village. They didn't offer to aid him though, in fear of encountering a possessive crow in rut. 

Crows were extremely territorial when it came to their mates. They would go to dramatic extents just to prevent scratches. They were loyal and once mated rut scents only effected the chosen mate. If another crow laid a hand on the others mate, they would become terribly territorial and if it was great enough, go to the extent of killing a tribe member. Hence why these questioning trills were stopped and Hinata's were ignored. They did NOT want to piss Tobio off. If Suga's hypothesis is true about him being the missing heir, they could really have a strong weapon of war on their hands. 

Putting that aside, Hinata was starting to become very frantic. The scent suffocating him like Tobio was there, but as hard as he looked he couldn't see him. Maybe Hinata wasn't good enough. Maybe Tobio didn't prefer male crows. Maybe he found someone stronger, not as weak, maybe he found someone who inst afraid of thunder storms, someone who isn't annoying, someone who...someone...who... He stood up. He took a step. Off the balcony. Wings to weak to fly. Tumbling over air. Maybe....he was never good enough to begin with. 

Breeding crows, very emotional and motherly crows. Perfect for children. But as perfect as they were, often became very emotional if not given satisfaction from a mate. Rut scents driving them so crazy and desperate that if not given immediate attention, sometimes, do stupid things. They were born lovers, and once shattered, often became broken.  
Tobio had heard the trills from the boy. It hurt so much resisting but something inside him told him he wasn't good enough for Hinata. He burned to ease the ache in him by taking care of his future mate. He grasped at the bark of a tree trying not to turn back. The calls from Hinata becoming more and more frantic. The heat in his own stomach becoming insatiable. The need to breed rising. 'what a horrible mate' his instincts rasped. 'go help him' 'you aren't good enough'. “Make up your mind!” he screamed at himself. 

And then he heard, that last trill. Needing, calling for him, HIM. What If someone else got to him first. His wings opened and pushed off the ground. Fuck it. He lifted viciously into the air growling as the wind stung his heated skin. 

And then he saw, the boy, tuffs of orange hair as he tumbled off the balcony. Failure echoed through the air. His instincts ripping through him and taking over. SAVE, EASE, BREED, FIX. He dove after the falling body encasing him in his arms as he lifted him back up to the hut. 

“Tobio...!” Hinata sobbed. Tobio pushed the boy up against the nearest wall ravishing his neck. The sobs from the boy slowly easing as he coaxed his deep apologies. He whispered repetitive sorry's into Hinata's ear as he teased the skin around his neck and flushed ears. “Ill never leave again, ill stay by you-ah, I prom-ise...uhhh” The small boys leg was rubbing right up against Tobio's groin eliciting a sharp growl from his chest as he pinned the boys hands over his head licking up and down his neck grinding forcefully into him.

Tobio let go of Hinata's arms and grabbed his hips pulling him harshly against his clothed member. So driven by pheromones that he didn't realize he was dry humping the moaning boy. “Tobio...please” He whined. Tobio slipping the boys pants down lowering himself to the boys stomach. His long fingers teasing over the wetness in the boys pants and the small cock pressed tightly to the front of his under garments. He teased it lightly with his tongue sucking on the clothed member. “Ahhh!” Hinata wailed. But he didn't stop. He pulled Hinata's pants down completely an grabbed the small cock slipping it into his mouth as he toyed with the slit. Moans were pouring out of Hinata now, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He knew what ruts did to these crows and he knew how to help it. Hinata noticed Tobio had his hand buried in his own pants stroking his member to the sound of Shoyo's moans. “Sho-” He was cut off when Hinata moved down to capture Tobio's lips in his own as he slipped past Tobio down to his groin. Shoyo looked gorgeous. Puffy pink lips, sweat drenched hair, dazed eyes that screamed pure arousal. He was wreaked. 

His small pale fingers pulling at Tobio's underwear until his cock stood flush against his stomach. He was much larger then Hinata. Hinata could barely fit his hand around the girth of it. “B-big” he moaned as his small hands played with him experimentally. 

He lowered his lips to the head placing a soft kiss on the head of Tobio's cock collecting the precum on his tongue. Kageyama just about lost it. He was playing with fire and arousal right now. If Hinata wasn't careful, his instincts would snap. 

Hinata bobbed lightly on his dick not able to take him all in. The pleasure was almost unbearable and Tobio had to grab Hinata's head for stability. He got lost in himself thrusting loosely into the boys tight mouth. He accidentally pushed him down too far and he gave a light cough as Tobio let go so Hinata could recover. 

Tobio thought he could control himself. He was strong. He had done it before, and he could do it again. Or so he thought. His eyes scanned the naked boy. His eyes landed on one of the boys hands, his fingers, lightly teasing his twitching hole.

Snap. 

He grabbed Hinata's wrists forcefully growling as he pushed the boy into the wall. He bent down to lick at the sweet slick leaking from his pink hole. “Tobio! AHH, Stop!” but he couldn't it tasted to good. 

He barely pushed on finger in before Hinata was cumming, light infertile seed over his wall. “Ahh!”

Fuck that was hot. He pulled his finger out letting the boy catch his breath. 

He almost wanted to bask in the sight of the flushed boy but something else had his attention. The need to breed was boiling over. His cock straining hard against his stomach. Meanwhile, Hinata was still face to the wall panting. His ass spread out. But it wasn't enough. This wouldn't be comfortable for either of them. 

“Hinata...” Tobio gasped. “Present for me”

Hinata stepped away from the wall, past Tobio grabbing his hand lightly as he pulled him to the nest. He slowly bent down, face to the ground, back arched, ass up. Tobio snapped. All restraint he though he had vanished out the window. 

He roughly grabbed the boys hips at a bruising grip, he lined his leaking cock up and slowly pushed in. Hinata screamed in pleasure as he continued. Once he bottomed out Hinata let out a long moan followed by a growl. Kageyama's wings were encasing the small boy as if shielding him from anything's view. Hinata's wings were pliantly tight to his own back as he slowly rocked back against the large cock In him. 

“Ahh! Kageyama-please” He moaned and Tobio complied picking up the pace to a rough thrust. He bent forward biting Hinata on the back of the neck making him fall still and silent, scruffing him like a bitch in heat. Kageyama was demonstrating extreme possessiveness making Hinata submit. “Stay-still” he growled. At this point he was just drilling into Hinata shattering him into a moaning mess. He pulled Hinata up so that Shoyo's prostate was being hit hard making the small crow wiggle and scream. 

He felt his knot start to take effect making it harder for him to pull out each time he thrusted in. That mixed with the moaning withering crow he was holding who, even a sweaty mess, still smelt like intoxicating strawberries. 

“Tobio! Gonna cum!” he wailed. Tobio took the opportunity to bite hard on the junction of his neck giving one last thrust before locking into the small crow. He growled giving light praises as he emptied himself into the boy repeatedly. The knot would keep them locked together for a good half hour before the next mating session. He lowered the small crow onto the nest, wrapping his wings around him and making sure to not put to much strain on the connection between them. Any light tugs would send pain straight through both of them. Once situated snugly he placed light kisses to the bite mark prominent on Hinata's neck licking up any blood and cleaning the wound. Hinata purred lightly as Tobio gave light tugs as he continued to cum inside the boy giving soft grunts whenever another wave shook through him. Mating process complete.

It felt like a long waging war inside his body and instincts was instantly depleted. He had a mate. His mate. He would protect him like no tomorrow, make sure he was happy. Now he had something to live for. All the years of searching and he finally found what he needed most. The angel encased in his wings, pale skin, orange fluffed hair, a precious smile,delicate eyes, intriguing scents. His. It made him squeal in delight gripping his mate tighter in his arms. Although it was very hard to conceive especially with a male crow, sometimes they could get lucky and they could carry a child. Although Hinata was still young and Daichi would kill him, he secretly hoped this boy would bare his offspring. 

He could imagine Hinata full with his seed, breasts growing to accommodate the child. Belly swelling, mother scent and the need to protect. It almost made Tobio horny again thinking about it. He would be a good father, protect his mate and his young. He would never leave his child alone like he was abandoned. He would provide the best for his mate from now on, and maybe someday they would get lucky, and he could have a child. But until then he was focused on taking care of the sleeping angel in his arms. His rut would last another few days which would mean excessive mating whenever his pheromones would spark up. Whilst the boy slept last night he forced himself to go get water and hunt for food so his mate would not become hungry or sick whilst being blocked off from the world. He also did this to avoid temptation so he didn't take the boy without consent. Instincts were pesky and could convince crows to do things that weren't always right. 

But Tobio knew what was right. He had put up with just his instincts for many years alone and had mastered them. Now, they were sedated. At peace, he gave one last glance down smiling as he burred his nose in the soft orange locks. He slowly closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

~~~~~~~~~~  
“He had no interest in him, he confirmed him as his son”

“That monster, you'd think that after this many years he'd want his own son back! His own blood!”

“He threatened to kill Akaashi if I talked to him anymore about Tobio, kill.my.mate”

“He is a selfish man, he wanted money to admit to anyone else that that was his son. He doesn't deserve to see him” Bokuto rambled.

“But he did make a promise...” Akaashi whispered from behind Bokuto.

“He said that if Tobio came to him, he would confess his sins...” Akaashi said

“Well then we tell Tobio! He can see his dad aga-” Suga said before being cut off by Akaashi again

“On one condition... Tobio would have to bring him a child. But he would keep the child for himself.”

Suga gasped exchanging looks with Daichi. “That's morbid, he would hurt the child, we cant no matter what, he could...he could...” 

“Shhh Suga, its ok, we will find another way” Daichi cooed. Suga only nodded.

“The king said he wants the child to raise himself, into a formidable king to replace him when he died of age...he is nearing his end and has no one of blood to replace him other then Tobio currently”

Suga opened and closed his wings before bowing and taking off. “Sorry Bokuto, Akaashi, Suga is probably a little shaken by this abrupt offer, he still needs a way to tell Tobio what happened and why he was abandoned, Tobio was too young to understand and forgot everything. I'm sure we will figure things out, but until then be on extra guard of the boarders of both our territories, we cant have any spies following you guys back, abductions are common in that tribe.” Daichi said sternly. Bokuto nodded grabbing Akaashi as they spread their wings to head back to their territory. 

“Perhaps even talk to the cats about it” Daichi hinted.

“Oh that should be fun” Bokuto smirked, deviously, before taking off with Akaashi.

“I have a feeling that they will stop at nothing to capture Hinata and Tobio's offspring, and if they happen to conceive during this rut, it would bring great danger to this tribe” Daichi whispered before flying after Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WHEW* feels great to get that out...


	9. Let's play some chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is officially war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was home sick and ended up writing another chapter because why not. This chapter focuses on Bokuto and Akaashi's past and Kuroo's influence in their lives.

Owls were typically independent and that's what made Akaashi and Bokuto so different, they technically shared a giant territory with a grow tribe lurking the outskirts in a way, protecting the crow tribe situated in the middle. On the opposite side of their territory was a large Neko tribe. They were led by a vicious leader known around as Kuroo Tetsuro. He was known for his years in battle experience and smart witty nature. This viscous black panther like cat human hybrid happened to be one of Bokuto's best friends. Surprise surprise. Bokuto and Kuroo went way back, to when they were just children.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Bokuto! Don't venture too far!” a large female owl called.

“OK mom!” a small Bokuto shouted back.

Bokuto was born into a power rich family. His dad part horned owl like himself and his mother part Barn Owl. 

Compared to his dad his mother was tiny, Barn owls technically weren't super large birds compared to Great Horned owls. She was pretty with beige wings that faded out into lighter whites. His dad was very large. Large talons and massive gray wings that had scars and imperfections from previous battles. His mother was so much more...well... nice looking. But they were perfect for each other, her calming nature soothing him and his perseverance enough to make her world go round. As much as his father was protective of his mate, they were even more protective of Bokuto, their only son. They didn't talk about it much, but Bokuto had been born with a twin. He had been snatched by an eagle when his father was out leaving a red scar over his mothers stomach, thinking the eagle had killed the women she fell over Bokuto and played dead to hide him. The eagle being stupid took one of her sons and fled. She knew she wouldn't be able to save both if she had bot covered Bokuto so she decided last minuet they she could save at least one. 

It hurt her and her mate deeply, they showered Bokuto in affection and would not leave him alone fearing the eagle would come back. Eagles were much larger then Owls, but like crows didn't have talon-ed feet instead having normal human legs and feet just with larger body sizes and wings. Eagles were complete independent creatures and only the mothers would look after the young. The male would knock up the female and leave her. They would look after the female and baby but would not go near. They were known for laving small food gifts at the foot of a nest as a lazy way to include themselves. It was rare to hear of an eagle stealing an owls child which is why it surprised Bokuto's parents so much. The eagle was at least smart enough to steal a barn owls child while the father wasn't around. He would have been fucked if Bokuto's father was there.

“Bokuto... I love you” his mother reminded him ushering him off to play on his own” 

“I know mommy, he said giggling as he ran into the forest below.”

He had started his trek to the nearby river, he loved catching fish there in the calm waters. His large talons serving as good snatching tools without having to get his premature wings wet. Bokuto was only still a child and still clueless of how to look at dangers and threats. An oblivious child.

He walked up to the stream kicking a little pebble in as he squatted down to look for fish. It was a cloudy day making the stream seem gray. He scanned the water noticing a fish and quickly dove a talon into the water grasping at it. His talon nicked its pink scales before swimming to the other side of the stream. Bokuto could not fly yet so he had never crossed the stream. It got deep in the middle and with his large wings he wouldn't be able to keep himself above the water. He also never had the patience to follow the stream so he stayed on the one side. 

Bokuto's yellow eyes scanned over the water again looking for the fish but with no sight of it he dropped his gave and frowned. He wanted a fish to give to his dad when he came back from hunting. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a splash from the other side of the stream looking up an over to where he saw someone standing. A boy, who looked to be around his age with jet black hair and pale skin. He had an alluring gaze and sharp black cat like ears with a long black tail.

'Neko' he thought. His mom had told him stories about these creatures. The boy had the fish in his hand, the one Bokuto had been originally after. He slowly retracted his claws and dropped the fish to the ground staring at Bokuto in awe. 

“What's your name!” the Neko called from the other side. Bokuto blinked a few times wondering how he could understand the Neko when he realized that Neko's were capable of communicating with any creature without having to have a tie to them or a bond. All very magically confusing stuff Bokuto didn't want to go into depth about. 

“B-bokuto!” he called back. “Cool! I'm Kuroo!” the panther boy called back. 

Bokuto smiled. “Can you fly!?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto shook his head. “Aww, and I don't suppose you can swim with those floppy wings” Kuroo frowned. “I would say come play but cats don't swim” He called. 

“Well, if you want, I-i need someone to talk to who isn't my parents, I uh..could come back here to talk to you until I can fly?” Bokuto asked. The cats frown turned into a toothy smile. “Ok Bokuto, ill be waiting here tomorrow when the suns in the middle of the sky. Around this time” Kuroo called back before whipping the fish across the wide stream. Bokuto realized then that it wasn't really a stream, it was technically just a calm river that separated him and a new friend. He decided he liked this Neko. He was nice and Bokuto couldn't wait to talk to him tomorrow. He grabbed the fish and waddled back to his nest.

Upon hearing Bokuto had found a friend, immediately his parents became protective. “Did they touch you? What species! How old!” they shouted. Bokuto covered his ears and took a deep breath.

“I was catching fish when I saw a boy across the river, he was a Neko, he looked to be around my age and he was nice. Since we can swim he said he would be fine talking to me from across the river until I could come fly and visit. He's smaller then me so I don't see him being a threat either.” Bokuto's parents stared in awe. Their son was growing up.

“And when you can fly? How do you know he isn't tricking you into going over so he can ambush you?”

“Because if he makes any funny moves I wont hesitate to tear him to pieces.”

Bokuto's dad gave a proud smile embracing his son. “I think this is a good experience for Bokuto to make a friend, one day he's gonna need the experience when finding a 'you know who'” Bokuto's mom gave a smile ignoring the confused question about the 'you know who' what were his parents talking about? He decided he'd ask Kuroo the next day.

“I think their talking about a mate” Kuroo said.

“Mate?”

“Yeah, y'know, like your parents, they are mates. When an owl finds someone they love they claim them as a mate. I'm not expert but i'm going to bet that you aren't going to be able to conceive making you a sort of 'alpha' owl. You'll usually find someone based on their ability to conceive and their scent. Neko's go into heat. Begging to be bred, crows go into ruts, begging to breed. I don't know how it works for owls but I know you guys are really protective.” Bokuto just stood in awe. Kuroo knew too much. Where had he learned this stuff. 

“Oh” was all Bokuto had managed to say. After that the two boys had continued to talk about their kinds and traditions and learn more about each other. 

Every day they would meet up to talk no matter what the weather or what time. They were becoming really close. Soon enough Kuroo had become as tall as Bokuto and Bokuto had still been growing. Bokuto was going to be super tall Kuroo standing at around 6'0 and Bokuto growing about 6'5. They were teenagers now and Bokuto had been learning how to fly.  
His parents granting him to fly over to finally come skin to skin with Kuroo. 

The next day he ran to the river to see Kuroo standing their. Accept this time Bokuto didn't stop running and Kuroo was starting to worry.

“Bokuto you cant swim stop running!” he screamed trying to stop him but before he could hit the water he spread his wings and took to the sky leaving Kuroo speechless. He was just seeing the extent to his big Bokuto's wings actually were at full mass. Massive. He jumped the stream ease fully landing gently with the aid of his wings on the other side gripping into the dirt with his talons. Yeah, Bokuto was massive.

Compared to the years ago when they had met as children they were both very matured now. Kuroo with thinned out features and a muscular body and Bokuto who was also very built with very large wings and talons. Both very enchanting looking. 

Kuroo blinked looking up at Bokuto, he was tall in his tribe but next to this owl he was dwarfed. Bokuto grabbed Kuroo gripping him in a tight hug. Kuroo laughed hugging back. 

“Aw man, we have known each other for so many years but it feels like we are just meeting now.” Bokuto said. 

The two ended up walking and chatting for the rest of the day. When Bokuto finally had to go he lifted off from the top of a tree waving Kuroo goodbye. From then on our Bokuto came more independent from his family spending a lot of time with the Neko. When owls grew old enough they left the nest for good usually not returning unless in bad danger. It was hard parting from his parents but Bokuto and his newly found pheromones were driving him farther and farther away from his nest. After a good cry and a goodbye gift Bokuto took off into the world with Kuroo to find their mates. Kuroo ended up settling down first finding a pretty Neko. His name was Kenma and he had fluffy ears and a tail that was a light beige colour. Kuroo settled down near the foot of a large crow tribes territory. He wished Bokuto good luck and made him promise to come back some day. Bokuto went deeper into the forest in search for a mate. 

For another 2 years Bokuto searched ending up very far into the mountains past the crow tribe. It was snowy and cold where he was but soon adjusted as his feathers grew in heavier. 

He had set up a nest in a large fir tree until the storm would blow over constantly scanning the area for potential mates but had no luck. The storm would not seem to pass and was becoming stubborn so Bokuto decided to venture through it. 

In the midst of the horrible storm he came across something warm. Warm air flushing past his face making him think he was going insane. But it was then we he saw something that made his head spin. In front of him 20 years was a hot spring. But inside the hot spring was a boy. Tall with fair skin and dark hair. Completely naked. Large white wings sprouting from his back as the boy cupped warm water and drizzled it down his skin. Bokuto felt himself immediately snap. Hardening in his pants. Fuck that was hot. 

The boy slowly turned around facing Bokuto. His eyes widened and his wings enclosed him from Bokuto's view giving a little shriek. Bokuto spread his wings covering his eyes and gave some apologizing squawks. The other boy unraveled his wings to stare at the large owl in front of him. Suitable mate he thought. His instincts crying for the unknown owl. 

“Who are you?” The boy spoke quietly  
Bokuto moved his wings from his face to stare at the boy. Stark naked in front of him in the middle of the storm. But it made sense, he was standing in a hot spring, plus he was most likely part snowy owl. 

“Bokuto” he said shakily. His eyes skimmed the naked boy up and down feeling his mouth water as he released some more of his scent. This boy was fucking gorgeous. Long limbs, alluring eyes. 

“I'm Akaashi” the boy spoke. Akaashi could feel himself becoming heated under the large owls glare. 

'He could protect us well' 'protect our young' 'mate us good' 'treat us well' His instincts yelled. He shook his head refusing to give in that easily.

“And Bokuto, I'm guessing you have a mate?” he asked straight up. Bokuto blinked quickly and shook his head. 

Akaashi lifted himself from the water as the cold bit his skin. He was use to this though, cold was in his blood, he was built to stand against snow. He slowly and elegantly circled Bokuto. 

Owls had their own ways of mating. They were more aggressive when it came to it. They could know each other for 5 minutes and bond for life. It was this deep feeling they had in them telling them who would be a suitable mate.

Bokuto watched in awe as Akaashi circled him. When Akaashi circled behind him he quickly adjusted his front to make him look less like a horny teenager. 'He would give pretty children' 'he could carry our children well' 'Fuck him hard' 'Fuck him now' His instincts screamed. Bokuto was loosing his patience. Unless this owl rejected him soon he was going to loose his cool. 

“Bokuto” a whisper came beside his ear as warm breath tickled the shell of his ear. He nearly jumped and spun around to be face to face with Akaashi. The black haired owl obviously intrigued by Bokuto's scent bent down to lap at Bokuto's scent glands making his hands fly up to squeeze Akaashi's hips.

He leaned in to smell at Akaashi. Fertile. He smelt so good. He grabbed his hips tighter pulling him in to create friction against his member. “Uh!” Akaashi moaned. 

Bokuto snapped. He pushed Akaashi into a nearby tree ravishing his neck and body. His member grinding against the snowy owls leg. “Fuck! Akaashi, you're so hot” 

Akaashi only moaned back. Bokuto leaned forwards and bit hard into Akaashi's neck as he surged forward to give one last thrust against Akaashi's leg before releasing himself in his pants. He was too frenzied to be embarrassed and Akaashi seemed to get off on Bokuto cumming in his pants. 

He let out a long drawn sigh slumping against Akaashi of whom was still very naked. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into an embrace wrapping him up with his wings as he lifted and carried him to the warm water. Bokuto stripped and walked into the warm waters with Akaashi. They didn't say one word. This moment for them was very intimate. A sort of bonding ceremony. It was how owls worked. Once they found the one they would immediately bond them. It seemed sort of selfish but afterwards the 'alpha' would take care of his mate and pamper them before taking he/she back to his territory.

Bokuto sat against a rock with Akaashi settled in his lap. He gently washed him and peppered his forehead with kissed. Akaashi lapped at Bokuto's scent gland until he tilted his head sideways in submission for Akaashi to bond him back. Akaashi bit back gaining a moan from Bokuto. They sat their making out and washing each other for another hour before finally getting out and making the long flight back to Bokuto's territory. 

Akaashi and Bokuto became very close and Bokuto had returned to Kuroo to show off his mate. From then on Bokuto also became very close with Daichi and his tribe after they saved Akaashi from a vicious eagle attack. Everything between these three clans became very harmonized which was rare for three different species. But in the end it worked out. However, they all promised each other, that if anything were to threaten one of the clans they would all work together to stop the threat, and that takes us back to where we are now. Bokuto and Akaashi flying into Neko territory.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the two had landed they were greeted by Kuroo's mate Kenma. He had quickly pulled the two to a secluded hut where Kuroo and a tall Lev were standing. Lev was the tallest in the Neko tribe standing between Bokuto and Akaashi's height. His mate was a little Neko named Yaku who was quite the dangerous fighter. 

“Kuroo what in the...” Bokuto's voice trailed off. In the middle of the hut was a boy he had been beat up pretty badly and his feathers were chopped off at the tips to prevent him from flying. 

“Lev found him” Kuroo spoke quietly.

“He was headed towards Daichi's tribe and was equip with sleeping darts and other harmful poisons.” Kuroo stated glaring at the bag on the table.  
“Kuroo, Daichi's new crow...Kageyama Tobio...” At the name the beat up crow gasped and his eyes fluttered open glaring at Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Yeah, when interrogated, that's the name we got out of him” Kuroo spoke, leaving Bokuto speechless. It was happening already, the king must have sent spies after Bokuto and Akaashi when they left. 

The crow coughed and spoke quietly “He wants his sons mate....wants the child they will have....wants to kill Kageyama's mate if he refuses.” the crow coughed once more and close his eyes succumbing to blackout again. 

Bokuto stood there shocked. “Kuroo, this was exactly why Daichi sent me, Kageyama Tobio is the missing heir to the crow king” 

Kuroo stood their in awe. He glanced at the beat up crow and back to Bokuto “There is no way they would just send one either, and they wouldn't send them if they didn't know that Hinata was going to be pregnant...”

“Perhaps they have a fortune teller...”

“The witch from the story!”Akaashi yelled. Bokuto gasped. Could Hinata be pregnant.

“Didn't they just mate last week too?!” 

“Oh god” Bokuto moaned. “We need to get back to the crow tribe and fast, who knows how many their could be, they'll probably kidnap Hinata and hold him hostage until he gives birth...Knowing the king...he is lying and will most defiantly kill Hinata after the birth just to get back at his own son. The king is known for lying.”

Bokuto opened his wings and flew out of the hut with Akaashi. Kuroo called his whole tribe to the center of the village telling all of them to pack up. “This is an emergency, we all need to camp as close to the crow village as possible to protect them from any attacks, they are in grave danger, and knowing Tobio will refuse to give Hinata up, could mean deaths.” 

The two owls had taken off flying with the roped up crow struggling to fly behind them. They were going to use him as hostage. 

Kuroo had gathered his tribe and was getting ready for battle. “This is going to be interesting” he snickered to Kenma.  
“All the kings horses and all the kings men, couldn't put humpty back together again” Kuroo read as he flipped through an old book he had form when he was a child.  
“All the kings power and all the kings men, couldn't put his broke heart back together again” he said changing the words to the story.

“The King sounds lonely” Kenma frowned

“Indeed he does kitten, but this is not the way to be handling it. The king just isn't a nice crow to begin with, he doesn't understand love, he just understands power.” Kuroo stated, kissing Kenma deeply on the lips. 

He placed the last of his belongings in the satchel he was bringing and marched out of his hut with Kenma. “I would do the same for you, my love” he said before calling the tribe to start the journey to the crow's village.

They were entering war, sending our their pawns and protecting their kings, however, the crow king had made the first move on the giant playing board, so it was Kuroo's turn to move now and he was equipped for war with his men, two large owls, and a pack of angry crows on his side. 

“Lost prince, we'll protect your heart. Don't let the men of your past corrupt your pure heart” Kuroo mumbled looking off into the direction of the village. “Kenma, Tobio had been lonely his whole life, and ended up finding the love of his life. That's because he handled loneliness with delicacy. Tobio is smart and avoided going corrupt. His dad however, his trying to induce it to make himself feel better. The king doesn't know the cure to his loneliness is right in front of him with open arms. Its too late to change his actions now though. He has already initiated the game of chess, and he can't back out now.” Kuroo said running beside Kenma

Kuroo had always been good with words Kenma thought. He had worded it perfectly. The king was jealous of his son and wants to punish him because he is a lonely old man. He was entering war. 

Neko were very fast on foot and could travel great distances without breaking a sweat. Judging by their current speed they would reach the crow village's outskirts in 2 days. Kuroo nodded on leading his tribe into the heart of controversy.


	10. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry it's been a while since I updated. I have been busy with schooling. 
> 
> However... This chapter is kinks galore. It's also got some plot progression in it, i's so hyped to write the next chapter now!

Kageyama's rut had lasted 5 days. In these five days they didn't leave the hut, on a continuous fucking spree. Hinata withering under Kageyama as he relentlessly pounded into him knotting him up and lying their until the knot went down and they fucked again. This cycle continued with very few food and bathroom breaks since it was normal for fasting to occur whilst in rut. 

Kageyama was good to his mate though. It was normal for the omega crow to act the way Hinata was acting. Rolling around, face flushed, leaking slick and wanting more. It was how their body kept up with their mate and it was how omega crows attracted alpha crows in rut to ensure their place in a pack and to ensure a mate to protect them. All biological. 

But now Tobio's rut had ended leaving them both very tired and littered with red welts and purple bruises from their intense mating. 

Once Tobio had awoken out of rut, looking over at the boy through clear eyes, something swelled in his chest. This beautiful boy was now his mate. He opened his wings stretching them as he carefully wrapped them around the sleeping crow pulling him into his lap and purring. 

The day after rut was usually a very intimate day. The omega crow would act very different for a few days after rut not socializing with anyone but their own mate. 

It was like a newborn child clinging to their mother. It was a way of being protected by their mate because they smell of newly bonded and mated omega crows made alpha crows flock to try and mate them again. It was like a crow magnet, hence why the newly bonded crows would stick to their mates like glue to ensure they didn't get taken by another crow without a fight.

Hinata wasn't in any real trouble though, most crows in the tribe were mated and were not crude enough to steal another crows mate. That didn't mean Hinata's scent still wasn't intoxicating. In fact, Kageyama couldn't get enough

Tobio lent down to run his nose through the raspberry scented locks of the ginger petting him slightly and kissing over the mating bond on his neck. 

Hinata was too tired to rouse, instead sleeping through this scenting Tobio was giving him. 

Tobio rubbed his scent anywhere he could purring loudly. It was rare for purring to happen and it usually only happened in the presence of ones mate. In this case that was true. 

Shoyo's wings were tightly folded to his back pressed against Tobio's wings that wrapped around him. His head nestled on Tobio's chest as he breathed softly across the tan skin and muscle. 

The sight was truly beautiful and it showed just how strong a bond could be. 

If Kageyama wasn't so out of it from his rut he would most definitely be hard right now from this intimate position but he knew now was not the time. He lowered his head to lap at the mark on the sleeping crows neck earning a soft sigh from Hinata. He smiled pressing his mouth to the bond giving it an open kiss before pulling off and looking down on the sleepy boy. 

He let out an excited trill accidentally forgetting about his volume as the ball of feathers shifted in his hold. 

"Mmf- Kageyama? Is something wrong" he said looking up with a tired gaze. 

"No my mate, everything is ok, i just got a little emotional when i woke up to see you without my rut daze" Hinata let off a sigh of relief. 

"I thought you wanted to go at it again. I'm too tired for that" he giggled rubbing into Tobio's chest as he adjusted himself better. 

Hinata made a pleased squeal upon smelling that Tobio had scented him again and tiredly rubbed his neck glands to Tobio's chest scenting him lazily as sleep threatened to consume him again. 

He curled his wings around himself as Tobio's wrapped around him like a protective blanket. He purred lightly as Hinata's head lolled to the side indicating sleep. The cold mountain air licking at Tobio's back as the embers in the fire faintly limbered. It was perfect, if he could stay like this his whole life he would be the happiest man in the world. Now he was finally at peace with his mate in his arms. Safe. 

Or so he thought. 

\--------  
Shoyo roused later into the morning as the sun was still below the trees making the sky pink. Tobio had fallen asleep against the wall beside the nest but his wings had stayed tightly wrapped around Shoyo. 

Shoyo through still smelling heavy rut pheromones on Kageyama's skin, started getting antsy in Tobio's tight grasp. The raven was still sleeping which made it even more difficult to deal with his up coming 'problem'.   
He only wore thin boxers as did Kageyama and it only made it worse when his boxers became tighter as the pheromones left over drifted off his sleeping mates skin. 

He let out a whine crying for his mates attention. 

Tobio awoke with a growl tightly clutching the blushing boy in his lap as he scanned the room for danger. After noticing no one was there he looked down at Hinata whose eyes were wide with lust as pink tinted his cheeks. 

Kageyama's rut had ended but that didn't stop Hinata from reacting to what was left of it, in this case, pheromones. 

Kageyama felt the boy wiggling on his lap as a pained trill left his throat begging for his mates assistance. 

Tobio started reacting to the moans and whines Hinata was giving off and started to grow hard himself slipping a hand into his own pants to pull out his own stiffening member. 

It was large and flushed red as it sat against his stomach. Hinata's tongue darted across his lips as he bent down to place his lips on the oozing tip, completely forgetting about his own problem. 

Tobio gave a pleased trill fisting his hand in Shoyo's orange fluffy hair. His wings eased their grip around the small boy as the shielded him from any prying eyes.

The time they had been mating Tobio had been extremely protective towards Shoyo. His wings guarding him from the view of the rest of the cabin constantly paranoid someone was watching his mate doing erotic things to him. 

He growled fisting the boys hair harder as he let his hips thrust up lightly into the puckered lips of Hinata, urging to take more of him in. He was getting impatient. 

Hinata opened his mouth letting the thick member guide its way down his throat until he was gagging lightly against it. He was pulled off with a pop as a hand replaced his mouth. 

Tobio thrusted upwards into Hinata's small hand and groaned as his grip tightened. 

He could feel the heat starting to build up in his abdomen but was stopped by his instincts flaring up. 'take care of your mate' they screamed ignoring the hand now moving fast on his cock. 

He stopped Hinata's hand with his own gently kissing Shoyo on the lips before moving down to uncover Hinata's small cocklet. 

Tobio's wings regained their grip pulling Hinata flush against Tobio's chest as his large hand fisted both their members.   
The slick from the copious amounts of precum was gathering and aiding Tobio's movements. 

Hinata was squirming and breathing out breathless moans as his hands closed and opened frantically in the blankets below them. His hips jerked forward as Tobio leaned in to lick at the gingers neck. 

"Tobio-ahh, I'm gonna..." his voice drifted off as Tobio lifted his head to the boys ear before whispering "Cum". His voice was musky with arousal and as Hinata convulsed forward scraping his hands down Tobio's back, Tobio lent forward biting the bond mark on the boys neck once again earning a silhouette of Tobio's name from the panting boy. 

Tobio let go of Hinata's member fisting his own roughly as Hinata leaned against his wings panting. 

Shoyo bent forward yet again panting on the side of Tobio's cock as he stroked it fast. Shoyo grabbed Tobio's hand stopping it and earning a loud growl from him. Not from anger but from stress. The growl wasn't meant to scare the small ginger but to urge him on, because if Tobio didn't get what he wanted soon he would snap and rut Hinata into the bed right then and there. 

Hinata gave an annoyed trill as his small hands gripped around his now flush member. It was heavy and leaking with an angry red colour to it. Kageyama's knot could be seen faintly from the base of his cock indicating that there may still be some rut pheromones in him since they only knotted when in rut or if they were purposely trying for offspring. 

Not giving the raven anytime to adjust Hinata dropped his head down on the large cock taking it all in with one big push. Tobio groaned loudly pushing him down as his hips rode up. His resolve was hanging by a string now. 

It didn't take too much longer of this for the heat in Kageyama's stomach to snap. The raven pulling the ginger tightly against him as his cock pulsed panting both of them with ropes of cum. 

Hinata squirmed for Tobio to let him out of his death grip but the raven stayed still like a statue. That was when Shoyo realized Tobio had knotted up and why he wasn't moving. It was a way to protect this sensitive organ from predators. It was Tobio's instincts doing this.  Hinata let out a soft purr soothing his hands through his sweaty hair. 

"Tobio please let me go" 

Tobio let out a huff shaking his head as his hips surged upward letting more cum leak from his cock. 

There was no way Hinata could sit like this for another 30 minutes. He understood it was hard for Tobio to knot up outside of his mate but it was such an uncomfortable position to be in. 

That's when an idea struck him. Tobio had his head rested on Hinata's shoulder panting lightly as his hand gripped his cock hard around the knot as if stimulating being inside something. 

Hinata slowly moved his hand down to the tip of Tobio's cock letting it wrap around lightly as he pulled it. Tobio's cock pulsed and he let out a frantic moan, his hips bucked up ward in small thrusts as more cum shot out panting Hinata's hand. 

"Hinata-fuck!- don't do that!" he said through gritted teeth. But Hinata didn't listen. He knew it was too much sensitivity for Tobio so he did it again earning a loud growl as Tobio's hand squeezed harder around his knot trying to stop the embarrassing amount of cum leaking from his cock.

“Hinata, it's too much!” he moaned.

His wings eased up letting Hinata slip free as he rolled over to the other side of the bed leaving a very awkward Kageyama still holding his cock and looking at Hinata like he was a fool. 

"Sorry" he grumbled wrapping his wings around himself so Shoyo could no longer see Tobio's body. Just his head. Hinata was about to get up to go get some cloths but was stopped by a vicious growl. 

""Don't you dare get up" Tobio growled making Hinata drop to the nest and whimper in submission. He lifted his lips into the air subconsciously presenting his whole to Tobio who moaned as he gripped his cock harder.

"The moment you leave my sight someone could get you and that wouldn't be good especially with me in this situation" he said eyes locking on Hinata. 

Shoyo nodded his head and stayed still. He remembered Suga telling him how protective mates got after being mated, but Shoyo didn't think it would be to this extent. Tobio was be a little 'too' over protective. But Hinata shrugged and relaxed back into the nest keeping his hips up as Kageyama imagined himself in that slick heat instead of in his hand. 

He let out a frustrated growl turning his head to avoid spurring on his imagination and keeping the knot longer then he had too.

\-----

After Tobio's knot had gone down they decided to go clean up. It would be their first time out of the hut in a week and that made the small crow anxious. For some reason he felt this strong desire to cling to Tobio. He just didn't feel safe out of the hut. 

Tobio opened his wings as did Hinata and they jumped off the balcony swooping out over the forest trees. It was still early so the tribe was still sleeping which was good for both of them, but bad because they were not aware of the crazy situation going on right now. 

They were headed to the small lake and waterfall nearby to do some cleaning up. 

Both of them both still had stiff wings so their flight was a little rough bumping into each other a few times before straightening out.

As they approached the small lake it was soundless. Bird faintly chirping as mountain air fogged over the lake. It look creepy yet gorgeous and made Hinata just want to dive in. 

They stripped at the side slowly wading into the cold waters. 

Hinata was the first to go under causing Tobio a little panic as he lost sight of his mate before the orange tuffs surged up from the water with a happy chirp. 

Hinata played around in the water before they made it over to the waterfall where the water was gently cascading down. Tobio pulled Hinata under it despite his protests and started washing his mate. He licked over Hinata's hair cleaning it as his fingers preened Hinata's feathers earning a delighted purr. It had been a while since they'd had a chance to clean and preen each other so Hinata relished in this warm feeling. 

After Hinata was clean and the scent of sweat and bodily fluids was off him he started to clean Kageyama. 

The pheromones were washing out from their feathers and skin renewing their sweet scents now mixed together. 

Once the crows had been cleaned he brought Hinata ashore and started rubbing him down with a fluffy towel before putting on clean clothes as he did to himseld.

Tobio smelt at the air scenting Hinata and smelling how their scents had become one. It smelt good and made his chest swell with pride. 

That pride quickly fading when he caught the scent of something else. It smelt like dominance and arousal.

His eyes scanned over the calm waters of the lake squinting to see through the morning fog. On the other side of the lake he saw something. A figure with large black wings. He couldn't see who it was but they smelt like no one from the tribe. 

Panic settled in as he released a loud agitated growl making Hinata look up at him confused before clinging to his side. Tobio was seeing red. Who was this. The figure seemed to be walking around the lake at them not taking his warning growls making him even more angry and making for a startled Hinata. Their wings were still to wet to fly as Hinata frantically flapped at the sky trying to lift off. Tobio grabbed him hiding him behind a nearby tree as his wings opened in a display of territorial aggression. Hinata had never seen Tobio like this. It scared him but at the same time made him feel safe that his mate was protecting him like this. 

As the figure approached it got taller. The mysterious crow wearing a shit eating grin as it slowly walked up. Tobio was about to kill someone. Ted flashing through his eyes. His scent turning deadly. 

The man spoke quietly.   
" I'm just here for your mate. Give him to me or i'm going to have to use violence. Perhaps you'd like to watch me fuck him too. God he smells so fucking good. I bet he'd feel so great squeezing around my big cock.” The crow said scenting the air for Hinata

Tobio was dumbfounded. Who the fuck did this guy think he was. Why would be ever give up his mate.

He laughed. Tobio fucking laughed. Laughed like he was some demonic killer about yo destroy his prey and it made the other crow wince. 

He forgot that this crow was the son of the king. Of course he would be dangerous. It almost made him double back but before he knew it, he was launching at Kageyama aiming right for his throat. Hinata screamed as he watched the event unfold. 

He ran out of the trees pushing Kageyama out of the way as the crow headed straight for Hinata. 

Tobio couldn't do anything. He was pushed to the ground roughly blinking away the dizziness as he realized his mate was about ti be impaled. 

But faster then the crow launched something else happened. Ending the fight instantly. 

A large owl tackled the crow to the ground as another grabbed Shoyo bringing him safely near Kageyama. He wanted to growl and lash at the owls but he recognized them. Bokuto and Akaashi. He wasn't fond of them but they were friends with his crow tribe and just saved his mate. 

He ran over to Hinata encasing him in a tight embrace as he released soothing noises to calm the shivering boy. Small whimpers left Shoyo's mouth as he clung to his mate. Kageyama flashed a thank you to Akaashi before looking at Bokuto who had a taloned foot wrapped around the struggling crows neck as he forced him to the ground. The crow gave a whine as Bokuto shot a deadly glare down.

Bokuto's other foot clawed down the growling grows pants reveling his hard member, knotted at the base. 

That fucking bastard Kageyama thought. He wasn't in rut so he must have been planning to breed Hinata. Tobio let out a loud growl forcing Akaashi to bow his head in submission. 

Bokuto squeezed harder on the enemy crow's neck making him gasp for air. 

That was the true power of an owl. He could crush that crows neck with one squeeze of his talons but instead hoisted him up wrapping him with rope. 

"Tobio, take Hinata back to the village. Its not safe here anymore. Travel quickly by foot. We have some interrogating to do". The crow in Bokuto's grip released a help trill but was interrupted when Bokuto increased his grip on the mans mouth.

Kageyama thanked them before collecting Hinata in his arms and running off towards the village. What the fuck was going on. Why did a random crow want his mate and why did Bokuto and Akaashi know that crow was going to attack them. 

It wasn't adding up. Stuff started coming together like puzzle pieces. Why did Suga try and force his memories out of him. Why did they act weird when he brought up his past. Why were tribe members hiding things from him. 

Nothing made sense, but for now Tobio had to worry about getting his mate to safety.  

\-----

Once they arrived in the village Suga and Daichi were waiting for them. 

Suga approached Hinata earning a small growl from Kageyama. In which Daichi returned a growl staring daggers into Kageyama. 

"Please Tobio" Suga said, and Tobio placed Hinata on the ground earning a whimper as the heat left the side of his body. 

Suga approached Hinata smelling him. His scent had changed to accompany Tobio's, indicating a successful mating. 

But...

Another scent was present in Hinata, this scent was familiar and made realization flood to Suga. 

Suga gasped flashing Daichi a look that confused Tobio. 

Suga laid his hand gently on Hinata's stomach leaning down to smell right above his scent gland. 

Oh, shit. 

So that's why the crow went after them like that. 

The small crow withered when Suga's hand lingered for too long, calling to his mate. Tobio picked Hinata up resting his arms under his butt as Shoyo wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck nuzzling at his scent. 

Suga whispered something in Daichi's ear earning a surprised growl. 

Suga looked up at the newly bonded mates. Hinata was so out of it. Consuming his mates protective scent. So Suga proceeded to talk to Kageyama. 

"Tobio..."

"Hinata is..."

Suga took a breath before continuing. 

"Hinata is carrying your offspring".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading!  
> Your comments are always appreciated highly!!


	11. Throbbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long. I feel terrible, i just got caught up with schooling and work and totally forgot about this fiction. A friend from tumblr actually reminded me, she also drew some beautiful fan art that i will need to post and link. S/o to her for getting me back into writing this even though it took so long. I kinda rushed through the spell check but i don't think i made very many mistakes if not any at all so i hope you guys enjoy, i'll try to get back into the jyst of things and work on updating my other fic as well. In the mean time enjoy!

A light gray covered the sky, the sun faded out as the clouds rolled in. The wind whistled faintly in the leaves of the forest as misty rain started to coat it. The ground now covered in a damp sheen. The musk of the new earthly scents wafting up from the rain and soil mixing was starting to get difficult to navigate in. Mist now covered any sight about 5 meters ahead making oncoming trees a surprise.

Kuroo's running came to a halt, as did the members of his tribe Nekoma. He turned to face the rest of the tribe as they caught up to him, his mate sitting at his side on a mossy rock as he caught his breath.

“We will stop here tonight” He announced, earning confused glares from his tribe.

“Kuroo....” Kenma, his mate whispered.

“But the crows...” he asked looking up with a questioning gaze.

Kuroo's stern gaze softened among seeing his confused mate's lost eyes.

“Kitten, i'm afraid these request's came from our own navigator Yaku... the scent of the earth has made it difficult for him to navigate the crow tribe since he can no longer smell them because of it, and to add to that, we can barely see 5 meters in front of us with this dense mountain fog coming into the valley.” He replied

“We will set up camp here tonight!” He yelled earning frustrated tired sighs from his tribe.

The species that Kuroo's tribe consisted of were also known as Cat/Human hybrids.

They were exceptionally fast on their feet, nimble, highly intelligent, and quite a fierce tribe to begin with. His tribe was notorious for ruling the North in the colder mountain territories. Other tribes focused more towards the equator due to its warmer habitat. Kuroo however was of a rich bloodline of warriors that originated in the colder harsher mountain airs. Hence, the reason why he had thicker fur around his ears and tail.

Cat/Human hybrids sported a set of ears propped on the top of their heads for enhanced hearing, and tails that grew from their tailbone that helped with balance while running at fast speeds. They also helped omega hybrids keep their young warm by having thicker coated hair to wrap around their offspring. Their biology was truly fascinating and surprisingly a lot like the owls and crows in terms of mating.

Kuroo had slick black ears and a ink black tail to go with his goofy black hair. Kenma always tried to tame it but the older cat would always end up growling and turning away. That was the only time besides war, that Kuroo would get genuinely upset. The alpha hybrid leader was a rather happy optimistic man. Perfect for Kenma's more, introverted quiet nature.

Kenma on the other hand, had fluffy cream coloured ears with darker tips, and a fluffy, thick coated, cream tail with darker splotches. He had a small button nose, and slitted yellow cat like eyes just like his mate. Kenma was very small compared to Kuroo, making it easier for Kuroo to scruff his smaller mate to carry him somewhere if the younger got to tired.

Kuroo had actually been decently surprised when his mate hadn't asked for his assistance this whole way. Especially considering they had made a lot of progress from their homelands to just on the outskirts of crow territory. They were currently at the edge of Bokuto and Akaashi's territory, kilometers from entering Crows territory.

Kenma now laid on a large rock, basking in the light mist as he licked his paws clean. Kuroo smiled, warmth filling his chest at the sight of his beautiful mate. Kenma would be about the age of the Kageyama crow and the Hinata crow. He shuddered, if that was his mate in this situation... he let a growl collapse in his throat, swallowing it, his claws unsheathing just for a second before he realized he was getting out of control. If...that... was his mate... he would....No, he would never let Kenma get in a situation like this. Kuroo felt true heartbreak for the newly mated crows. The best he could do was serve his part in this oncoming war and protect them along with his mate.

He headed towards the rest of the hybrids as the set up tents for the night. A giant bonfire was made in the center of the tents and would support warmth for the tribe because the cold air tended to get worse closer to the crow territory.

Owls and Crows had better resistance to this cold air, the owls being almost completely adapted to the cold air meaning they could literally waltz around naked in the snow if they wanted to. Especially Akaashi who happened to be from the snowy owl strain. Bokuto was part horned owl.

The crows had thicker feathers and more suitable body temperatures. They couldn't survive naked in the snow like the owls, but could definitely survive it effortlessly with the proper materials.

“Kuoo, could I talk to you for a minute?” Lev asked. The tall gray cat staring at Kuroo with off seriousness.

“Sure” Kuroo smiled.

Lev ushered Kuroo into his and his mates tent. Yaku had left to go collect firewood for the fire so he wouldn't be back for a while. Lev sat down on a pile of blankets ushering for his leader to sit down as well.

“About the war...” he started, and Kuroo visibly gulped.

“Lev it's inevitable, I know, you don't want to put Yaku in danger, and trust me neither do I....” Lev grabbed Kuroo's wrist. “Kuroo just listen” He said earning a nod from Kuroo.

“What do we do, if the crow king is more than we expected, what if this man comes with an army of 200 men, Kuroo he is crazy, we have no fucking clue what we're going up against at this point...” Lev paused waiting for Kuroo to answer. The leader looked just as concerned as he felt. His head hung low, something Lev had rarely seen.

“Lev...” he whispered. The tall hybrid locked eyes with his leader, his green slitted eyes following Kuroo's yellow slitted ones.

“Lev, we will never be prepared...” he said.

Lev opened his mouth to say something but was shushed by Kuroo. The black cat standing up quickly. His ears dropping flat to his head as he rose, his tail raised high, little flicking movements coming from the tip as he surveyed the area outside the tent. He slowly walked out, the taller cat moving slowly behind him.

Something was off, he scented the air, his nose being filled with the musty earth mixed with a few of his tribe members scents.

“Kur-” a finger was quickly placed on Lev's lips.

“Lev...do you hear that...?” He asked, his voice low and quiet.

Lev's ears perked up tilting and turning, listening to his surroundings.

He could hear distant running water, leaves clicking together in the trees, the faint murmur of his tribe talking... and, flapping.

His ears dropped back to his hair, his hand coming to fix on the box slung over his chest. He slowly grabbed an arrow from a sheath hidden underneath his tent. Kuroo's hand fixed on a knife hidden in his sleeve as the two stood in a defensive stance.

What if that flapping was the enemy crows. Kuroo's heart stopped. Kenma... he was out in the open on the rock.

His eyes darted to the rock, empty.

His heartbeat sped up.

Where, was he.

His throat felt as if it was constricting.

Lev sensed his worry and scanned the area for Kenma, noticing he wasn't on the rock, he remembered how Kenma climbed when he was startled. Perhaps he heard the flapping too and headed to the trees. Lev's eyes drifted up under the canopy of tree leaves. There, at the very top of a pine tree, sat Kenma, hunched over, hair sticking straight up in defence as he blended in with the cream coloured bark of the tree. Lev snickered pointing at the tree. Kuroo's eyes drifted up and relief flooded through him.

But then his heart sunk again, crows worked best in the trees. Kuroo cursed inwardly. If only Kenma dug holes when he was scared.

The flapping was getting louder, it echoed through the branches.

Kenma slowly made his way over to the tree Kenma was situated on.

“Kitten!” he whispered.

Kenma's head turned to look at him. He wanted desperately to go up there and protect and comfort his mate, but he couldn't desert his tribe of which was still on the ground.

Kenma had his claws rooted in the branch below him, shivering, his ears flat to his head and his tail tucked between his legs.  
“Please come down!” Kuroo said, opening his arms in a warm invitation.

Kenma shook his head, gripping the branch tighter.

Kuroo let out a frustrated growl, if he could quickly go up there, scruff him, and carry him back down... but now was not a safe time for that, besides, the branch he was on was particularly small and wouldn't support the older hybrid's weight.

Kuroo could even faintly see the branch start to wilt making him worry.

Meanwhile, the flapping could be estimated at about a kilometer away now making the tribe stand on edge, all of the cats hiding behind trees, weapons poised and ready at the canopy above. He couldn't tell which way the flapping was coming from though because the large stones embedded around them made things echoed in several different directions.

This hearing was a blessing to the hybrids though, they helped them become extremely successful hunters at a young age as soon as they got their ear movements down, and were smart enough to recognize sounds.

However, Kuroo wished that he wasn't hearing the flapping right now, although crows and owls couldn't hear nearly as well as these supersonic cats, they had gifted birds eye view, abling them to spot even the slightest silhouette or movement from underneath the dense tree leaves.

They were effective hunters from the trees and the skies, but the hybrids conquered the grounds.

The bird hybrids were effective prey to the cat hybrids, and like they say, the bird doesn't fall far from the nest, making hunting them down in packs easily, especially during wind storms.

However Kuroo's tribe never preyed on the bird hybrids, instead choosing to befriend them for safety and genuine friendship.

But that aside, if this really is an enemy, it might be the first kill he'll have to make to these graceful creatures, and that might hurt his reputation a little, but he can't put his own people in jeopardy.

The flapping was now nearing, loud wing flaps, a large bird, shit. He curse inwardly.

He was still eyeing Kenma, shivering in the tree, the branch now dipping. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Kenma needed to get down or he would fall.

Kuroo was about to make a rushed sound but the flapping suddenly got incredibly close, and the sound of the branch cracking was nearly covered by it.

Snap

Kenma fell.

 

It was like his life flashed before his eyes, falling to the ground, his mate silent as he spiraled towards the ground.

There was no way he could be saved now.

Kuroo stepped underneath the falling boy, arms open. At that height they would both be killed, Kenma's lithe body crushing Kuroo. But if that's how it had to be, he wouldn't let his mate die alone.  
If only he'd gotten down.

And then it happened, it was like the wind was swept out of his lungs.

No, the wind WAS swept out of his lungs.

His mouth pounded with forceful air as he covered his eyes.

Large wings obscuring his view. Wind pushed in forceful flaps towards him.

He dropped to the ground covering himself from the debris lifting around him.

Who the fuck was this.

The flaps stopped. A single arrow flying towards the figure carrying his mate.

The figure crashed to the ground wailing in pain in a panicked squawk.

Wait.

That voice sounded oddly familiar.

“BOKUTO!” a scream shuddered out from above the trees.

A scream and a name all too familiar.

Kuroo scrambled up calling off his men from attacking as he rushed towards the fallen figure.

“Bokuto!” He wailed rushing to his friends side.

Bokuto was lying on the ground wings wrapped tightly around his body, one eye open surveying the area, his face scrunched in pain.

“Tetsu...” he coughed, letting his wings fall limp to his sides.

Pressed tightly to his torso was Kenma, shielded and safe, and beside Kenma was an arrow. Not in the boy, but beside him, in Bokuto.

Kenma scrambled up and off Bokuto letting the owl breathe. His eyes welled with tears as he looked at his wounded bestfriend.

“Bo-”  
A wild trill entered the forest, wretched and pain inducing, the cat tribe covered their ears dropping to the ground, Kenma scrambling under Kuroo whimpering as Kuroo took to covering his mates ears rather than his own.

The scream was long, and loud, and was surely going to deafen Kuroo just the slightest.

From the sky Akaashi dropped, eyes red, pupils in black slits, taken back by anger and frustration.

This was by far, ten times deadlier than an enemy crow. Kuroo let out a full body shudder, he couldn't suppress his own fear, even from his scared mate.

He quickly stood up Kenma scuttling behind him. Kuroo rose his hands and lowered his head in submission, but that just infuriated Akaashi even more.

His eyes flashed back to his wounded mate and he let out another piercing scream, this one more directed to Bokuto, the wounded owl looking at his mate with painful eyes.

He was too winded to make a sound back. Akaashi spread his wings, flashing them to Kuroo's tribe as he released a deadly trill. Akaashi was bigger than Kuroo, owls were always abnormally tall, and his white flawless wings were spread in a sign of danger, Akaashi was practically saying he would not hesitate to kill anyone who come near him or his mate.

Kuroo understood, he lowered his hands and dropped to the ground, issuing everyone else to do so to if they didn't want to get hurt.

This was the true rage of an owl and this was the extent of their power. They were commonly known for their nickname “Sirens of the forest”, they have exceptionally loud wails and trills enough to send shivers down one's spine and if so cause temporary deafness. A truly dangerous creature, this is why they lived independently, they were too territorial and scary to interact with more than one other.

The danger scale got wider when it was their mate that was in danger. In this instance, Bokuto wounded by an arrow, shot from one of his OWN tribe members, and bleeding out on the forest floor, and if he didn't accept Kuroo's medical care soon, he would bleed out and die. Akaashi however, was too blinded by rage and sorrow to see this, instead taking everyone around him as a threat and deciding to protect Bokuto from these non-threats.

Boy, Kuroo was going to have a fucking word with whoever shot that arrow.

Akaashi dropped his wings, letting his giant talons relax with their grip on the moist earth below, He walked over to his mate, letting his wings shield the cat hybrids from their view. He let out another sorrowed cry, this one all sorrow, obviously talking to his mate in their language.

Kuroo could hear Bokuto's weak reply.

“Keiji,let them....help me” he wheezed.

Akaashi cried in response, his head shaking violently, he was too primal to understand the circumstances of Bokuto's medical issue. If he didn't get help in the next 15 minutes, he would bleed out.

Akaashi nuzzled his mates cheek, trying to pick him up but failing when Koutarou made a pained sound. Akaashi was starting to panic. He obviously wanted to help his mate but couldn't with his raging instincts.

Bokuto raised a large hand to his panicking mates cheek, letting it stroke the warm skin. Keiji's eyes filled with tears, his wings dropped to the ground lowering his guard and letting the other tribe see everything happening. Bokuto was smiling, a faint “please” leaving his lips.

At that point Akaashi turned around signalling for Kuroo's tribe to help.

They all rushed to the side helping Bokuto to the medical tent.

The Yaku quickly rushed to his side, working with the other medical members to help remove the arrow and get it cleaned and bandaged up, it was not deep enough to cause any long term fatal problems but could have bled out, had Akaashi ignored their offers to help.

Akaashi stayed by his mates side until everything was done, the tribe let them be for the rest of the night, retreating to their own quarters until tomorrow morning.

 

Kuroo laid in his tent, Kenma snug against his side, absorbing his heat.

“I wonder why they came looking for us...” Kuroo grunted.

“I think maybe they were worried why we were late, or perhaps they had something to tell us about” Kenma said, looking up at his mate.

“Yeah...maybe” Kuroo replied, oddly distracted.

“Tetsu.... I'm sorry... for climbing, I just got scared, and I couldn't think properly... I shouldn't have, i'm so useless and weak!” He cried pushing away from his mate.

Kuroo sat up trying to calm down his mate. “Kitten! Kitten! No don't say that! You weren't built like an alpha to stand up to things like that, it's only natural you hide when you're scared! It was your instinct” he cooed. Kenma relaxed a little.

“B-but...If I hadn't, Koutarou wouldn't have gotten shot...”

“No Kenma! Listen, if he had come anyways without saving you he might have gotten shot anyways, we were all on guard and weapons poised. Kou even told me not to scold the person who shot him because they were only defending.”

“...but man I owe him big time for saving you...i don't know...what i'd do without you...” He said, clearing his nose.

Kenma crawled over onto his lap, curling in.

“Kitten, did you get a chance to wash up earlier when you were on the rock?” he asked, sniffing his muddy smelling mate.

“No...” he peeped blushing.

“Then let me help” He said smiling, his hands already traveling over his mates pale hips.

Kenma nodded lightly letting Kuroo's rough tongue start to run over his ears.

He gently cleaned the fluffy fur making Kenma wriggle and huff lightly when he reached the sensitive tips. Kenma was always weak when it came to Kuroo's cleaning, his tongue despite being rough like sandpaper, was so gentle, that it made him swoon.

It was natural for mates to clean each other. Especially in means of comfort. 

Kuroo’s warm hands rested on Kenma’s bare hips, he usually slept naked pressed up against his clothed mate, clothing irritated him. 

Kuroo buried his face in the smaller boy’s hair, licking it clean and making sure he smelt like Kuroo and not mud. He moved to Kenma’s tail, licking long strips up it, making sure all the dust and mud were removed and his tail was fluffy and warm for him to curl around. 

Kenma just mewled, kicking a little when Kuroo’s tongue drifted a little too far south. Kuroo had no problem with this though, if anything he was in need of a little “relaxation”.

Kuroo hastily licked himself clean, running his tongue over his hand and then lifting it to rub at his muddy ears. Kenma watched in awe, still trapped by Kuroo’s forearm, pressing him to his taller mates chest. 

The cold air from outside was starting to seek in, nipping at his exposed skin. He let out a small whine, wriggling in his mates lap, Kuroo only bent down to nip at his mates scruff, giving him a shock of submission. He stopped complaining and waited for Kuroo to finish. 

Kuroo quickly finished, pulling Kenma back under the blankets and against his side. 

From there Kenma snuggled up to Kuroo’s side, basking in the heat radiating off his tan skin. Kuroo’s inky tail wrapping around Kenma as he pulled the animal pelt and linen over their bodies drifting to sleep.

Bokuto and Akaashi on the other hand, were still in the medical tent. No other disturbances had been heard or seen from the rest of the day. The medical team had left, as they had repaired Bokuto to the best they could. He still had quite the wound, now bandaged of course, but not to mention his wing and left talon were injured as well. He lazily attempted flexing his claws only to be left with pain trickling up his leg. He winced.

“Bo, please” Akaashi whined, soothing a hand through Bokuto’s fluffy grey hair. 

“It hurts me to see you hurting yourself, you will heal eventually, but now is not the time to be testing out what bones you can move and what no.” He sighed.

“Aww ‘kaashi, you are always so sweet when i’m injured, maybe i’ll get injured more” Koutarou winked. Akaashi only rolled his eyes, leaning down to plant a kiss on the owls forehead. 

“You need rest” he whispered against the dusty skin.

Bokuto let out a whine, akaashi only glanced his way, settling in the corner of the tent where a nest had been set up just for the owls.  
“Koutarou, please rest” Akaashi demanded. He wasn’t usually overly dominant, and his voice never had any push to it, but now Bokuto was intrigued by the snowy owls tone. He sounded authoritative. Like Koutarou when he was ordering Kuroo around. 

“Keiji” 

Akaashi snapped towards Bokuto. His eyes bright and wide, a stern expression on his face.

“Come to my side” He ordered. A odd sounding trill leaving his mouth. Akaashi twitched. He knew he shouldn’t be jostling Bokuto around, but right now his instincts were screaming for him to aid his mate. Every muscle in his body urging him forward. 

Bokuto had opened up his healthy wing ushering Akaashi to come to his side. He obeyed. 

His white wings dropping behind him, defenseless as he crawled to his mates side. Tears welling up in his eyes. Akaashi could play the tough guy act, but the moment Bokuto comforted him, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling in plump drops down his pale cheeks.

He crawled into his mates embrace, inhaling his scent and cuddling up to his chest, careful to avoid his wound. 

“I was so scared…” Akaashi sobbed, a shiver wracking his body.

“Shhhhh, shhh Akaashi, i’m ok, i would never leave y-”

“What would i have done….Wh-at...without you.... I’d….” Akaashi sniffled hard, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his mate.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto was at loss of words. Every bone in his body telling him to comfort. He wrapped his good wing around Akaashi, covering him in his scent. He placed kissed all along his mates face, kissing his tears gently, his lips dancing over his mates face, stopping to meet Keiji’s lips temporarily to swallow his sobs. He hated seeing his mate upset. 

“Akaashi, I promise you for as long as you live, I will never leave you, not whilst you’re alive” he assured, nuzzling Akaashi’s long black lashes,ushering the tears away.

Now it was Akaashi’s turn to be at loss of words. His eyes now heavy from crying, puffy and swollen. The two didn’t need to say anything else, it wasn’t necessary. All that needed to be said was said and done. It was what Akaashi really needed, reassurance. And he just received it. 

He let his eyes close, black lashes laying over his damp cheeks. Bokuto watched as his mate’s breathing slowly evened out, indicating sleep. He exhaled, letting shaky breathes leave his lungs. The pain was unbearable. He would heal fast, but for now it hurt like a bitch. His wing throbbing and his stomach pulsating liquid pain through his body. He laid back, letting Akaashi curl at his side. He just clenched his eyes and hoped sleep would take him through this pain. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for not updating in so long, this chapter was mostly angst and fluff, i hope to progress plot next chapter, i will try and update asap

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for pictures of my cosplays and updates on fanfictions! Suggestions and request are often taken! 
> 
> Tumblr: star-tsukki


End file.
